Antigua & Barbuda
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: There has been a hurricane on the Caribbean island Antigua and Barbuda. Connie, Zoe, Rita, Dylan and Ash volunteer to help out in a medical centre for a month. Will everything be straight forward? Or are there some twists and surprises in store? Connie/Rita
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hello again:3 this is just another random idea I've had. It's sort of going to be a Casualty version of a Waterloo Road fanfic called Bahamas but with differences. Basically, there has been a hurricane in Antigua and Barbuda and five of the people from the ED go to help in a medical centre out there but there will be plenty of twists and surprises..._

_I'd love to know what you think and if you'd like to read more! Hope you like it! X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua and Barbuda - Part 1<p>

"Right everyone." Connie's assertive tone captured the attention of the doctors and nurses that had clustered around the nurses station upon command, "I know you are all extremely busy with todays volume of casualties, and I appreciate you taking the time to listen to what I have to say. I'm sure you are all aware of the terrible hurricane that occurred on the Caribbean island Antigua and Barbuda."

"The rescue and emergencies teams are calling for volunteers to help including medical teams from here, the United Kingdom. They have approached Guy Self and he has agreed to permit five of our emergency medicine doctors and nurses to go volunteer in the medical centres for four weeks." She explained sincerely with one hand positioned gracefully on her hip, "So alongside myself, I require four of you to attend with me. Do I have any volunteers? Or am I going to have to dictate?"

"I'll help!" Max promptly volunteered, grinning zealously at the thought of spending a stint of time in the Caribbean, "Four weeks in the sun, what's not to love about that? And I'm sure there will still be plenty of time to sunbathe and eye up fit girls in bikinis...alongside work - very important work - of course." He composed a serious expression in hope of the clinical lead choosing him. "Maybe no watching other girls in bikinis." He added swiftly subsequently to the bitter glare off Zoe he received.

"I need doctors and nurses, not a porter." The brunette stated bluntly - perhaps too harsh; cynical and solemn. "Because what do you know about medicine and first aid?" She paused and awaited a response, "As I suspected, absolutely nothing."

Rita was the next to step forward, "I'll go." Anything to spend more time with Connie; four weeks apart was simply four weeks too long. And then there was the fact of the once in a lifetime experience she would gain and the positive impact to her CV was another advantage. Plus she was doing what she loved, helping others. The former heart surgeon nodded in consent, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a faint smile that only the blonde nurse perceived.

"I'll come too." Dylan proposed, "I've had involvement with similar situations in other less developed countries. I know what is required to be on the front line and am capable and willing to offer my services."

Zoe and Ash also volunteered after there had been a lack of enthusiasm from other members of the clinical team. Some had families - young children - and were reluctant to leave their offspring for an entire month. Robyn didn't feel ready or accomplished enough having yet to pluck up the desired courage to push herself out of her comfort zone; although that is the only way you really learn. Furthermore, the ginger nurse didn't trust Max and Lofty not to convert their house into a tip or not to spend the month consuming takeaways - as cooking certainly wasn't their speciality - during her absence.

"Okay, if you four would like to come to my office please, I'll go into more details. The rest of you back to work, this ED isn't going yo run itself!" Connie instructed before pirouetting sharply in her Louboutins and strutting back to her office where she perched on her white leather, swivel chair and placed her arms on the wooden desk whilst she waited.

Rita, Zoe, Dylan and Ash all filed into the office in a line, orbs fixated on their confident leader, intently awaiting more information.

"Here is an information pack for you all," She handed out a plastic wallet containing a thick sheaf of crisp paper, "We leave the day after next as they require us as soon as possible." She observed as Ash pulled a disapproving face momentarily, "That isn't a problem is it Dr Ashford?"

The doctor quickly shook his head, "No, of course not."

"We shall be staying in all inclusive hotels relatively near to the medical centre we will be working at and like how it works here, we shall be working shifts. I am unable to clarify how long these shifts will be currently as it depends how many volunteers they are." The clinical lead continued to articulate, "During your free time, you may go do what you like. But this is a premature warning, turn up drunk and there will be severe consequences. You are representing this hospital." She had perceived how the tropical sun and holiday atmosphere had mislead people to forget what they are actually there for.

The four nodded in acknowledgment and completely understanding what was expected of them during this four week trip.

"We will meet here on Wednesday morning at 5am sharp, then leave for the airport. You have tomorrow off to prepare and sort anything you need to." Connie stated as she regained her equilibrium, "I think that is everything. Oh, I trust that you have all had the required vaccinations? If not, then I highly recommend that you do in the next thirty-six hours. You can get back to work now." She dismissed them from her office and paced off to locate Guy Self.

"Is everything okay, Ash?" The blonde nurse inquired with a hint of concern, "I saw your face when Mrs Beauchamp said we are leaving on Wednesday." She explained concisely.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry." Ash dismissed the question, "I was supposed to have Ella, my daughter, at the weekend." He shrugged futilely.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Rita reassured, "I don't think any of us were expecting to be leaving quite so soon."

"Well I was. They require urgent help, so obviously we'll be leaving rather promptly." Dylan interrupted matter-of-factly, grabbing his next patient file and strolling off in the direction of cubicles.

The nurse rolled her orbs dramatically, exhaling a disdainful sigh. Were they really going to be trapped in Dr Keogh's arrogant and obnoxious company for four whole weeks? Scornfully biting tongues at his conceited comments and remarks -_ it was going to be just fabulous._

Max had approached Zoe, his girlfriend, again after watching her emerge from the clinical lead's confined office, "You're not really going are you? How am I going to cope four weeks without you?" He frowned.

"I am going, this is a really great opportunity for me to progress as a doctor in emergency medicine medicine. At least_ try _and be happy for me." Dr Hanna replied to her lover, "It'll go quickly and we can still facetime and whatever. I'll make it up to you when I get back." She compromised cheerfully.

"Fine, and you'd better." The porter's lips briefly collided against the doctor's, noses brushing against one another's.

"I will, now we had both better go and accomplish something constructive. I'll see you later." She smiled and tapped the tip of his nose playfully before tottering away in her designer heels - fashionable but so not practicable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! There will be some more Zax scenes featuring in future chapters - I have a couple of ideas but I'm not saying anything!;) I hope you like this part, should have contained more events but I ended up rambling instead! would love to know what you think :) X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 2<p>

Connie rolled her rich chocolate orbs dramatically, tutting beneath her breath rather perceptibly. In front of herself - them all - Zoe and Max were displaying a very passionate public display of affection, and her stomach was churning violently. Her desire for Starbucks had entirely faded and she concentrated on preventing herself from heaving.

Shuffling away from her colleagues slightly, she went to deposit the polystyrene cup into the rubbish bin but she paused as she felt a hand rest delicately on her own. Tilting her head up, her eyes locked with Rita's and her perplexed expression spoke for itself.

"Is that empty?" She inquired curiously, clasping her slender fingers around the disposable cup and removing it from the brunette's grasp, then raising an eyebrow in pure astonishment, "Connie Beauchamp hasn't finished your cappuccino?! You never ever leave a single drop of Starbucks beverages. What's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" She pressed for answers, an explanation.

"I'm fine, absolutely fine." The clinical lead promptly consoled, "I just don't fancy it anymore after being graced with the presence of their latest game of tonsil tennis." She grimaced as she shot another glimpse at the loved up couple, Dylan's lips parted in utter shock and disgust at the view and evidently despising the relationship combination.

"They're in love, Con." The blonde smirked subtly, "Can I have this?" She gestured to the cappuccino, "It'd be such a shame to waste it, especially since I bought them." She emphasised the personal pronoun.

"Of course, go ahead." Connie nodded and observed as the nurse scuttled back to the small cluster, yawning blearily and rubbing at her eyes before consuming some more coffee. It was early; exceptionally early and it was promised to be a long day ahead.

Luckily for the former heart surgeon, and any other unfortunate humans who were witnessing Zoe and Max's kissing match, their flight was called to board over the tannoy. She propped her handbag over her shoulder stylishly and paced back towards her group so they could all board together.

"Max, I really have to go now." The consultant murmured into the kiss as she finally broke away but Max refused to let her free from his embrace.

"Just one more minute," The porter begged, "I'm not going to see you for a whole month, it's going to be absolute torture!" He moaned forlornly and pressed his lips against his lover's glossed ones again.

"You'll live," Zoe stifled a lighthearted laugh, "I'm going now, okay?" She glanced fleetingly at Connie who had coughed purposely and tapped her foot against the linoleum floor impatiently, "Max, don't you have a twelve hour shift today?" The leading consultant endeavoured, "You need to go home and sleep." She stated sincerely.

"I don't have a shift today! Swapped with Lofty." He smiled smugly and diverted his attention back to Zoe, "I love you."

"I love you too." The doctor was totally love smitten.

Connie's features displayed pure frustration combined with shear incredulity, perfectly shaped eyebrows acred elegantly, "You swapped with Lofty?! He's a nurse and your a porter! I do not pay him to push wheelchairs and trolleys around all day! And what are you going to do when it's your turn to cover his shift? We have already established that you know nothing about emergency medicine."

"Oh, shit. I didn't think of that." Max muttered under his breath and peered at his phone to decipher the time, "I'd better go! Text me when you land, Zo!"

"Evidently." The brunette replied bluntly and shook her head skeptically, "I don't know who is the bigger fool! You or Lofty!"

"I will, bye Max!" Dr Hanna called as she tottered away after her colleagues, faltering in her ridiculous sized heels that were not designed for a pace faster than ambling.

They all embarked onto the plane where they would spend the next eight hours flying to their destination. Zoe, Rita and Connie were next to each other on a row of three seats, Rita winning the disagreement over who was going to occupy the window seat. Connie was in the middle and Zoe on the isle chair. Dylan and Ash were behind them in the next row of three, with a vacant seat.

"Typical that Guy Self couldn't afford the extra for first class." Connie muttered dismally, disapproving of the lack of leg room and the basic seat. She inhaled a number of sharp breaths discreetly; she loathed flying - not that she would ever admit it - and could feel her breathing deteriorating as she tried to mask her fear.

"Why won't this thing work?! Stupid technology!" The blonde hissed exasperatedly as she prodded at the electronic screen fixed to the chair in front of her, wanting to bring up the screen that displayed live coverage of their take off from the camera on the front of the aeroplane. It fascinated her. But her anger was rapidly accumulating.

Zoe helplessly failed at containing her laughter, "It isn't touchscreen, Rita! This is what the remotes built into the arm rest are for!" She gestured to the remote and reached across and pressed the button that bought up the live camera screen.

The nurse's cheeks flushed a rosy shade of crimson as did the tips of her ears in embarrassment, "Thanks Zoe," she mumbled quietly and diverted her attention to the brunette between herself and Zoe who was unusually quiet at her event of stupidity. Connie's eyes were scrunched tightly shut, breathing brisk and erratic. She also had a deficiency of movement; temporarily paralysed as she gripped hold of the arm rests.

"Connie? Are you okay?" Both females were simultaneously talking, words slurred with concern and tones low as they tried to snap the clinical lead out of her trance.

The leading consultant dipped her head, ocean of chestnut-coloured locks concealing her face. She didn't respond instantly but nodded vaguely, "Yes, I'm fine." She composed herself momentarily before lifting her head and glancing at her two colleagues either side of her.

"Are you sure?" Zoe wasn't convinced, neither was Rita.

Connie nodded again, "Yes, so stop fussing please. I just don't like flying." She confessed in a mumble, scarcely audible as she fiddled with the edge of her leather jacket as an appreciated distraction from her humiliation.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of!" Rita reassured and placed her hand on the former heart surgeon's knee, "We all have fears, and eventually we all confront them. It's okay to be scared. Just take some deep breaths, yeah? It's gonna be fine so try and relax!"

She nodded and forced a weak smile before concentrating on regulating her breathing.

In the row behind Ash was attempting unsuccessfully to obtain Dylan's attention. The fellow doctor was wearing a pair of white headphones, oblivious to his surroundings. Ash pulled one of the headphones off Dr Keogh's ear, "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

Dylan rotated his head and looked at the other doctor, grimacing as he heard kids squealing excitedly and babies wailing noisily in the background, "No? Did you want something? Was it important?" He queried.

Dr Ashford frowned perplexedly subsequently to discovering that Dylan wasn't actually listening to any music of anything audible at all, "What's the point in headphones if you're not going to listen to anything?" It seemed pretty pointless.

"They are noise cancelling. And the best fifty pounds I have ever spent." He stated solemnly, "Now if you don't mind." Dylan pulled the headphones back on and returned to his vegetating.

Ash remained mystified, was Dylan actually being serious? He simply shrugged and went back to reading Fifty Shades of Grey; it appeared the book would be his only company for the duration of this flight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews:3 and to those of you who have read. Here's the next part, I hope you like it! This person knows who she is - thank you for your help with the first part of this ;) Not sure if there will be an update during this next week as I'm off away! Haven't proof read yet so sorry for mistakes!_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 3<p>

A sneaky hand materialised - again - and edged towards Connie's little table where an open packet of fruit pastels lay innocently, but her hand soon retreated hastily back to her own territory when acute screams of terror engulfed the atmosphere.

The clinical lead roused in a startle at the penetrating commotion of the intense shrieks, "Wha? Huh?" She murmured sleepily, forcing herself to concentrate on identify the source of the racket that had disturbed her peace. Her head shot round abruptly when she realised that the squeals were coming from Rita's lungs, "Rita? Rita what's wrong?" She rested her hand on the nurse's knee tenderly and attempted to calm her down.

"Ash threw a jelly baby at me!" The blonde exclaimed dramatically, a grimace of disdain and repel plastered across her features, "I have an intense hatred for them! They're just all squishy and _ugh_." She shuddered at the thought, "And just plain scary." She finally grasped the offending sweet from her hair and held it at arms length, screwing her nose up, fear sparkling in her eyes as she scowled in shear disgust and trepidation.

Connie groaned moodily, "You're telling me that you are squealing over a jelly baby?! I thought it was something serious!" She raised her perfectly arced eyebrow and shook her head in incredulity.

Rita shrieked in distress as another jelly baby landed on her, "Ash, stop!" She yelped cuttingly and flicked the jelly babies onto the floor, well away from her.

"You started it!" The male doctor retorted sharply, "I was sleeping until that sweet hit me on the head!" He grumbled, although it had been totally worth it when he had caught Dylan reading his copy of Fifty Shades of Grey intently, facial expressions priceless as the crude story absorbed his attention.

"It wasn't me!" The nurse was quick to defend herself, and shift the blame, "Zoe was the one who threw it, not me." She stated matter-of-factly, flashing a subtle smirk at the other consultant who glared bitterly. She failed to confide that her and Zoe had been taking it in turns alternately to throw a sweet over the top of Connie's head for the other to catch. Dr Hanna had gotten a little too enthusiastic, resulting in the sweet landing on Ash's head.

"Don't blame me! It was _your_ idea in the first place!" The female shrugged protectively.

Things had rapidly escalated into a sweet fight with a diverse assortment of sugary goodies flying in all directions. Even Dylan had participated after hiding beneath Ash's book had failed miserably. Connie had slept through it all until nurse Freeman had created a turmoil of a scene because of a jelly baby.

The brunette chewed her bottom lip helplessly, a petite, muffled giggle that she had been trying to prevent escaped from her lips, "You're scared of jelly babies!" It wasn't _funny_; it was _hilarious_. Amused, she erupted into a spell of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Rita hissed with a pout, "There so horrible and disgusting! You can't blame me." She folded her arms tightly across her chest and huffed.

Still giggling to herself mutedly, the former heart surgeon extended her arm gracefully and grasped her bag of sweets that she had discarded earlier. Peering into the bag, a frown refined her lips as she comprehended that all of the red fruit pastels had vanished, "Who ate all of the red ones?" She demanded assertively, "The red ones are the best ones!" Zoe and Rita slyly exchanged corresponding looks, agreeing silently to deny all knowledge.

"Look, we're landing!"

~\~\~\~\~

"What do you mean you cannot locate the remainder of our reservation?!" Connie raked her elegant fingers through her thick, tousled locks and exhaled an exasperated sigh, "We have five rooms for five people." She stated solemnly, tapping her perfectly manicured fingertips against the reception desk impatiently.

The receptionist flicked through her computer again before locking eye contact with the brunette, "I'm sorry, Madam, but we do not have record of your reservation for five rooms. You have booked two rooms which can accommodate up to four people; a twin room and a double." She detailed with a hint of patronisation in her tone, an accent that the clinical lead found annoyingly irritating. "And we are fully booked, there are no vacant rooms."

"Well where's the next nearest hotel?" The former heart surgeon inquired sharply, "We are working at the medical centre just down the road so we need to be as close as possible for travelling purposes." She elaborated marginally on the reasons they needed to stay local and that location did matter as they were not on holiday.

A frown succumbed her features promptly, she was speechless for a moment, as she learnt a rather dominant detail about the - only - nearest hotel. "Right, well thank you. We'll keep the two rooms here where three of us shall stay. Two of us will go visit this other hotel."

Her Louboutins clicked piercingly against the tacky linoleum floor as she paced back to her colleagues with the most recent report, "It appears that they have managed to make a mistake with our booking; a rather big mistake. We only have two rooms at this hotel - a twin and a double - so only three of us will be staying. The other two shall be going to the neighbouring hotel in hope that there are vacant rooms available." She explained concisely.

"What star rating is this other hotel?" Dylan endeavoured bluntly, almost immediately after Connie stopped talking whilst the others were still processing the situation. He was curious and edging at the chance to upgrade from a three star hotel to something a little more polished and sophisticated.

"Five." Mrs Beauchamp disclosed, manner perplexed at the peculiar question.

"I'll come then." Dr Keogh volunteered instantly, for once bubbling with enthusiasm as he jumped to his feet, rucksack already slung over his shoulder.

"No. No, you won't be going." She stated briskly, running her tongue lightly over her glossed lips as she thought - or tried to think which was near impossible with Dylan's persistence.

"Why?" Dylan abruptly demanded, displeased as he thought he was doing her a favour so she wouldn't have to dictate, "If I have to stay here then I better be having the room to myself."

Connie sighed deeply and glanced at the doctor, "Because the other hotel specialises in lesbian clientele. I don't think you exactly fall into that category; _at all_! Is that a good enough reason for you?" She glared at Dr Keogh as his face fell, expression priceless as he huffed and descended back onto his seat, "So Ash and Dylan, you will be sharing the twin room. And Zoe you can have the double room. Rita and myself will be going to the other hotel." She commanded, "No arguments please, I thought we'd left kindergarten back in the UK." She murmured beneath her breath.

The clinical lead agreed to keep in contact with Zoe with the exchanging of details about where and when they would meet. And with that, her and the blonde nurse departed the hotel and wandered leisurely to the hotel they hoped had a couple of free rooms.

The other three headed to their rooms, Dylan still in a touchy mood about having to share. Zoe chose to change into a bikini and decided to make the most of her free time by soaking up the glorious rays on the beach whilst texting Max. Ash went for a dip in the pool and Dylan decided to sleep instead. Perhaps he would wake in a better and more sociable mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews:3 this part is pretty much Connie/Rita and I ended up writing more than I intended㈺4the others will return in the next chapter! I'm so gutted that Connie and Rita are now enemies in the actual show! Why can't they just be friends:c anyway, hope you like this part! X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 4<p>

"A honeymoon suite?!" Rita spluttered on her iced drink, vibrant blue eyes astounded as they expanded significantly at the discovery as they scanned the suite that was theirs for the next month. Connie had remained completely silent since enquiring at reception and returning with the key, then as they wandered to their room. "Are you serious? We've only just got together let alone married!"

It was undoubtably a honeymoon chamber, the nurse had deciphered that within moments of entering. Particular visual features made it so blatantly obvious, confirming an uncertainty. A bed runner with 'Mrs & Mrs' scrawled onto the silky cloth adorned the end of the luxury kingsized bed. Three of the walls were painted a mellow white, the other was a feature wall patterned in the corresponding colour of the suite; a romantic, soft red. And probably a colour Connie was not looking forward to waking up to perceiving. A bottle of exquisite champagne was perched in an ice bucket cooling and two matching champagne glasses engraved with 'Mrs & Mrs' accompanied the beverage, resting on a silk cloth.

"I requested two rooms but this is the only vacant room available to accommodate us both. They had one single room, however I didn't think you would be too keen to share with Zoe? Or you could even have been sharing with Dylan if he has created such an upheaval over it all." The clinical lead stated sincerely, observing as the nurse scrunched her nose up at the thought of sharing with one of the other doctors. "At least we won't have to start sneaking about whenever we want to see each other, though." A delicate smirk laced her lips.

The blonde flashed an infectious grin, "That's true. But we will never have spent this much time in each others company for so long. And we haven't spent an entire night together in the same room before either." They were in the very early stages of a relationship, occupying their time together out of work participating in leisure activities. It was definitely a secret to everyone else as well.

"Actually, we have." Connie corrected as she kicked off her Louboutins, "You fell asleep on my bed and refused to wake up when we were watching a film one night. Remember?"

Rita's cheeks flushed a shimmering shade of rosy red in embarrassment along with the tips of her ears, "I forgot about that," she murmured sheepishly and dipped her head and scurried across to her suitcase.

"Anyway, you might find that I'm not quite as great to live with as you first thought. I can be incredibly annoying, you know." She smirked with a hint of mischief gracing her lips and an immature glint highlighting her rich orbs as leapt onto the spacious bed and swiftly grasped one of the feather pillows and hurled it across the room at the nurse.

A sharp squeal escaped the nurse's lips as the pillow contacting with her petite frame took her by surprise and knocked her sideways, causing her to falter and end up sprawled across the tiled floor pouting, "Hey! What was that for?" She studied the brunette's naughty - innocent - expression for a moment before propelling the pillow back across the room at Connie.

The former heart surgeon giggled incapably, "You are such a bad shot!" Rita's lousy aim had resulted in the pillow missing her generously and landing on the floor.

"I am not!" Rita leapt to her feet agilely and darted the short distance across the bedroom, seizing hold of another feather pillow and playfully hitting the consultant.

"Is that the best you can do?" She laughed teasingly, defending herself with ease with another pillow and returned the friendly tap.

"No, obviously not." The blonde rolled her eyes as they continued to swipe trivial throws laced with laughter at each other before she waited until Connie was settled with their pattern and then tossed the pillow with potency when she least expected it. She giggled juvenilely as the clinical lead tumbled onto the bed, dark locks cascading over her face and concealing her convulsed displeasure, especially as a mass of feathers exploded from the case and gracefully landed all over her. She hadn't anticipated her own strength. "Oops!"

"Riiitaaaa!" Connie hissed light-heartedly as she swept her hair from her face, brushing her curls free of the millions of tiny feathers and blowing them out of her face, "Look what you've done!" She giggled, "But this calls for revenge because that was one of MY pillows!" She swiftly tackled the blonde onto the bed and began tickling her frantically.

"Stooop!" She screeched with her teeth gritted together, eyes tightly clamped shut as she tried, and failed, to pretend that she wasn't tickilish because she was desperate for Connie not to discover that weakness. But it was too late; Mrs Beauchamp had realised and continued with the intense tickles. And her feeble attempts to return the tickles hadn't made the slightest difference. The brunette only had tickilish feet and the nurse was yet to fathom that out.

Rita finally succeeded in fidgeting free of the evil tickles and lunged herself across the floor to her suitcase again, "You're right, you can be so annoying!" She watched the former heart surgeon like a hawk momentarily, preparing for anymore flying pillows or perhaps her slyly sneaking up to launch another tickle attack. Satisfied that Connie was now behaving, although she read straight through the sweet, childlike smile, the blonde began rummaging through her suitcase. "Where is it?! Oh you must be kidding me. Shit." She muttered and folded her arms dramatically and scowled ominously.

"What's wrong?" The clinical lead endeavoured, propping herself up on her elbows and brushing some more of the feathers off her attire.

"I've forgotten my bikini!" The nurse sulked, gazing at the blissful weather out the window jealously.

"Well, we'll have to go buy one tomorrow before we start work." She suggested, "Either that or you can borrow one of mine. But why do you want it right this second?"

"Because the weather is glorious and why should I sit around indoors when it's so sunny and lush out there? Duh! I could be getting a tan." Rita stated matter-of-factly, "I'll borrow one of yours for now! We'll have to head into a local town or something for me to buy my own because I am so not wearing anything from the hotel shop. It's all rainbow coloured!" She grimaced at the thought of the tacky clothing.

"Really? I think the rainbow colours would really suit your complexion." Connie smirked teasingly as she padded across to her own suitcase. "I'm joking!" She added promptly after witnessing the anger that masked the blonde's cheery features.

"You're a life saver." The blonde grinned, displaying her perfect pearly-white teeth, as she caught the simple bikini that the older female chucked, "Are you coming out to see the beach?"

The leading consultant shook her head, "No. Not yet anyway. I need to phone Charlie to see how my ED is coping in my absence. I gave Ethan a little more responsibility but no doubt his immature brother will be interfering and creating havoc."

Rita rolled her dazzling orbs, "Relax, Con! It's not like you've gone away, you're just away on business. I'm sure they'll be fine, someone will ring if there's a problem." She reassured with a placid smile.

"I suppose you're right-"

"Of course! I'm always right." She interrupted with a cheeky smirk gracing her lips.

"I'll come out soon, you go get us some drinks. I need to text Zoe and tell her where they need to meet us for dinner tonight. And I want to speak to Grace too." The brunette said softly, "But you can't go just yet." She ambled towards the younger woman, "because you still have a feather stuck in your hair!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them! This is a really long, ramble-y update but if I split it into two they were too short. So I hope you like it and enjoy it :D I'd really appreciate it if you please left a review if you have a moment or two :-)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 5<p>

"Dylan! Hurry up!" Ash banged on the bathroom door with his clenched fist repeatedly, exhaling a frustrated sigh. His room mate had been in there over an hour and his impatience was accumulating.

"Go find another bathroom or something. I am not coming out." The male doctor snapped abruptly, stubbornly rejecting Ash's best efforts to coax him out of the bathroom.

"Why won't you just come out? What's happened? It can't be that bad. We're supposed to be meeting the others in twenty minutes, we need to get a move on."

"I'm not coming, I'll be a laughing stock. So I'll just stay here, thank you very much." Dylan stated matter-of-factly, displaying no signs of emerging from the bathroom any time soon.

Ash tapped his foot against the tiled floor restlessly, "What's so bad that you don't want to come out? Oh, come on Dylan! Come out, it's only me, I promise not to laugh."

Following some shuffling, the bolt of the door slid with a clank and Dr Keogh emerged sheepishly. His face was bright red with two white circles around eyes. He had fallen asleep in the sun for a matter of hours, resulting in his fair skin burning dramatically.

Ash had to bite his tongue forcefully to prevent him erupting into laughter, "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's not funny!" He huffed spitefully, "I fell asleep in the sun with my sunglasses on and my face burned but did not where the glasses rested." He was most certainly in a cob.

"It's not that bad." Ash tried to sooth the situation, although failing badly, "Anyway, you can't stay in here for a whole month, so the sooner you face everyone, the easier it'll be!"

~\~\~\~\~

"So, come on, what's the hotel like that you're staying in?" Dr Hanna endeavoured curiously once they had settled at their table with drinks and had recovered from the amusement of Dylan's minor mishap. She figured that changing the subject may be for the best.

Dylan raised his eyebrow, "It's a hotel that specialises in lesbian clientele. What more is there to say?" His conceited manner was becoming increasingly irritating; arrogant and blunt.

The doctor rolled her rich orbs, "I know that. I meant did they have single rooms or double rooms and stuff like that!" She expanded on her original question with a hint of patronisation. Some may have considered her query as plain nosey but she was generally interested.

"Well, that hotel are also pretty much booked up completely..." Connie started to speak first, pursing her glossed lips together as she began to ramble pointless details.

"What she's trying to tell you is that we ended up having to share a honeymoon suite." Rita interrupted, cutting a long story short and getting straight to the point that the former clinical lead actually wanted to know.

Dr Keogh sniggered from behind the newspaper he had slyly lifted from somewhere whilst Ash's eyes expanded marginally. Zoe had been wondering whether the double room in a three star resort had been the best choice but was satisfied now she had learnt that she was in fact the only one with a room to herself. "I think I came out of this best with a room to myself." She laughed gently.

The drinks were flowing rapidly subsequently to finishing their food; the girls enjoying cocktail concoctions while the men drank pints of beer - Dylan still hiding behind a newspaper like he had for the majority of the evening with his lager so far.

"Ooh, look! Karaoke!" The blonde nurse giggled merrily as she grabbed Connie and Zoe's hands simultaneously and fervently jumped to her feet, attempting to drag the other two women to the stage with her.

Zoe dug her heels into the floor, "No way!" She refused as she shook her head. The doctor may have consumed alcohol but she wasn't drunk enough to make a complete fool of herself in front of many people.

"Definitely not." The clinical lead snatched her hand free of Rita's grasp, response blunt and sincere.

"You two are just spoil sports!" Rita pouted sulkily and sipped at her alcoholic beverage again, fidgeting helplessly in her seat with boredom, "I guess I'll just have to make my own entertainment." She concluded verbally, fingertips fumbling with the silky table cloth innocently, "Like the trick where you pull the table cloth off the table but leave all the plates and stuff on the table!"

"Rita, I don't think that's a wise idea." Ash warned cautiously as he observed their cluttered table of plates, cutlery and glasses, grimacing at the thought of the entire lot crashing onto the floor when the trick went horribly wrong.

"Oh relax! I've done this sooo many times before! I'm practically an expert!" The blonde giggled immaturely, pulling a deadly serious expression for a moment that evidently could not be trusted. Before anyone had the opportunity to intervene, she yanked the table cloth and sent the contents of the table plummeting to the floor with a clatter, pottery and glass smashing into millions of tiny shards.

Connie squealed in melodramatic repulsion as she bounced to her feet, nearly falling off her ridiculously high Louboutins in her rush, "Rita! You've got red wine all over my dress. It's ruined!" She groaned angrily as she dabbed at the stain with a tissue.

Dylan peered over the top of his newspaper to observe the chaos and raised his eyebrow, "I guess on that note, then, we should be leaving." He dropped the paper, desperate to return to his hotel room and hide his humiliating face that was attracting vast amounts of attentions from other people. Voluntarily leaving sounded less embarrassing then being chucked out, because with Rita's behaviour that was the direction they were sure heading in.

~\~\~\~\~

"Rita! Will you bloody share the covers! You've got your own half and all of mine as well!" The brunette hissed irritably, yanking at the covers that the nurse clutched tightly in her fists and had enveloped herself among.

She was absolutely frozen. The ambience in their suite was bitter. A complete contrast from what was typically anticipated in the Caribbean. She thought that she had abandoned the wintry conditions back in Holby. Glorious rays of golden sunshine radiated through the generous, glass-panelled doors that connected their suite to their private chamber; they didn't make the slightest difference to the chilly temperature, though.

When they had returned from their evening with Zoe, Ash and Dylan - after a few too many drinks - Rita had insisted that they turned the built in air conditioning down, but in her tipsy state had actually hit the deep cool button. And Connie couldn't fathom how to get the air conditioning back to normal. So now, as a result, they - or rather, she - was suffering.

"Leave me alone." The blonde murmured sleepily with her eyes still snapped shut and grasp still firm on the covers as she dragged them over her head and submerged her face into the feather pillow. Her head was pounding. That extra glass of wine had definitely been a mistake. Or perhaps it was the combining of vodka, cocktails and wine. Whatever it was, it was pure, evil torture. She had blatantly ignored the clinical lead's caution about drinking, but she had today to recover and be fresh and prepared for work tomorrow.

"Stop hogging the covers then I'll leave you alone. Now give." It wasn't a request, it was a grumpy order. Connie tugged at the sheets again, the younger female still refusing to loosen her grip. "Fine," she huffed and clambered to her feet after the aspiring nurse simply huffed in response.

The sophisticated consultant padded across the tiled floor and to the pitcher where the champagne remained perched and untouched. She collected a handful of identical ice cubes, a smirk gracing her natural lips, tossing them controllably to sooth the burning sensation that accompanied the cold. She was so going to get her share of the covers back; that was a fact.

Connie paced back to the luxury bed and climbed back onto her side, propelling one ice cube at the blonde. She grumbled and muttered, shuddering slightly, "What was that?! It's cold! Go away."

The former heart surgeon exhaled a sigh before snatching the sheets and depositing the ice cubes down the back of Rita's neck, between her bare skin and pyjama top. Squealing expletives, the blonde vaulted from the bed and jumped around the room yelping, "Fuck! Shit! What the hell was that?" Whilst she danced around at the spitefully cold contact of the ice against her warm skin, Connie had abducted the covers.

"You put ice down my back?! That's just mean." She growled exasperatedly, recovering from the initial shock.

The older female shrugged futilely, "You wouldn't share the covers and I was cold." She replied innocently, "I think you've learnt your lesson now, though."

"That's for sure." Rita muttered as she sat back down on the bed, "Why's it so cold in here?" She frowned disapprovingly as she curled up into the foetal position, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs as she shuddered a little, feet hiding under the sheet.

The clinical lead arced her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You're asking me?! It was you who played with the air conditioning panel last night whilst intoxicated and got it stuck on deep cool, not me!" She stated sincerely, shuffling until she was finally comfy snuggled beneath the soft covers.

"Oh yeah," The blonde dipped her head, blushing in humiliation. She pursed her lips together momentarily, "Connieee, my head hurts." She whined juvenilely as she stole a small quantity of the sheets and settled down, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"You should learn how to handle your drink then." The leading doctor smirked subtly and pressed her index finger against Rita's lips, "Now shh, I'm going to try and sleep off this jet lag now I've regained a reasonable temperature to consider sleeping." Her orbs fluttered shut.

"But my head!" Rita continued to whinge dramatically, "And I can handle my drink!"

"Shut up, Rita. You are still in my bad books after last night's antics!"

Just as the brunette had drifted into a peaceful slumber, indigenous music began blaring out of nowhere startling both females from the silence they basked. "What the hell is that?!" Connie exclaimed as she leapt from the bed, eyes peeled as she scanned the room for the culprit.

Chatter from an over excitable resort leader started over the top of the native music welcoming the morning and enticing women to come participate in today's activities. The nurse began examining the audio set and alarm clock that was positioned on the bed side cabinet, "It's coming from there." She concluded, "It appears they have a built in radio/speaker system and I can't see a mute button!"

Connie dashed across the room, inspecting the sound system closely and establishing for herself that there wasn't a silencing button, "Oh, great. That is just brilliant." Her words were laced with hostile sarcasm as she scowled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Procrastination has lead me to finishing this update xD thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this instalment! And I can review for any Zax shippers reading, there will be a little part about them in the next update! An idea loosely used in this update was inspired from OTP prompts tumblr. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

Antigua & Barbuda - Part 6

"Well, you two are cheerful this morning." Zoe noted verbally with laced sarcasm as she rolled her rich, chocolate orbs and tucked her sleek, brunette hair behind her ears.

Dr Keogh glanced towards his boss and the nurse, "Yes, quite." His tone was blunt and obnoxious as he readjusted his sunglasses again, stubbornly insisting that he was keeping them on for the duration of the day to conceal any possible humiliation.

The other male doctor scoffed, "You can't talk! You have been in a negative, irritable mood since you fell asleep outside with your glasses on. Not to mention your constant snoring last night, and your moaning this morning about how ridiculous you look." He revealed much to Dylan's exasperation.

"There was absolutely no need for you to confide that information." He snarled sharply, an ominous face that made thunder seem friendly.

"Let's not even go there, you do not want to know the twenty-four hours we have had. This shift in this medical centre is going to be a sense of normality and so simple." Connie stated firmly.

"It has been very eventful and a little awkward." The blonde added, although it was all an understatement.

"Right, now are we all ready and focused for the shift ahead?" Mrs Beauchamp changed the subject with a professional manner, tugging the creases out of the sleeves of her blouse, "I don't want any stupid mistakes, everyone better be on top form. And Dylan, please take those sunglasses off!"

The expression that succumbed the clinical lead's features advised him not to dispute that command. With a huff, he removed the tinted glasses and they all entered the medical centre and signed in.

"You're gonna have to tell me all about yesterday's happenings with you and Connie later, it sounds very intriguing." Zoe murmured quietly to the nurse with a petite smirk as she washed her hands thoroughly at the sink.

Rita exhaled a light giggle and nodded, "sure." She agreed with ease, "What's up with Dr Tomato-Panda? He seems touchier than usual." She muttered beneath her breath, loathing the whole ordeal of four weeks in Antigua with his company.

"Dr Tomato-Panda?!" The doctor choked on her splutter of laughter at the blonde's nickname for her colleague and chewed at her bottom lip idly, "don't you think he looks more like a lobster?"

She scrunched her nose up momentarily as she considered the suggestion with a futile shrug, "We can call him Dr Tomato-Panda-Lobster if you like." She compromised with a mischievous grin. "You have to keep the tomato in it because then when it eventually turns to a brown tan, I can substitute the tomato for brown sauce!"

"Why brown sauce? What about barbecue?"

"It has to be brown sauce because barbecue sauce is lovely and sweet, and Dylan is soo not any of those things. At all." Rita stated sincerely, deadly serious as she wondered off in search of her first patient, leaving Zoe trying to contain her amusement and make sense of her thoughts.

~\~\~\~\~

The shift had been several times more intense then Rita could have ever imagined. She comprehended that resources would be vastly stretched and the quantity of patients would be immense. But this was more than she had anticipated and prepared for. And the basic equipment and set up delayed the speed of treatments noticeably. The drinks the group were now heading for were definitely well deserved. It made the ED appear deadly quiet.

Perched on the pews around the table, in a cocktail bar, the group continued to discuss and reminiscence the events of their first day working in the medical centre. That was until Zoe returned to the subject from earlier that morning, "So, come on you two." She attained Rita and Connie's attention by connecting with vague eye contact, "What happened yesterday, then?" She prodded kindly for details on the incident responsible for their petulant moods.

The nurse stole a glimpse at the brunette, silently clarifying that she was going to begin the explanation, "Well, it all started when Connie chucked ice cubes down my back yesterday morning while I was trying to sleep." She grimaced at the shock and raw burning sensation the ice had created against her silky skin.

Connie scoffed absentmindedly, "Aren't you forgetting one _little_ - important - detail?" She puckered her perfectly shaped brow, "_You_ were hogging the covers and I was frozen because somebody got the air conditioning stuck in deep cool!"

The blonde dipped her head, hiding her cheeks that had blushed a vivid red, "I didn't really consider it as important but now you mention it...and _I wonder who_ that could have been." Her voice was no more than a sheepish murmur.

"Yes, I wonder." Rita could feel the clinical lead's fiery gaze flushing her cheeks and the tips of her ears and even darker pink, the others laughing humorously. A pleased smirk graced Connie's lips and she resumed her speech, "Then to make things even better, we discovered that the hotel has a built in radio-audio system that allows the leaders to speak to everyone whenever they like. Not appreciated early in the morning or late at night."

"It wasn't exactly earlier..." The nurse piped up, "It was actually ten o'clock in the morning." She stated matter-of-factly, perceiving as Connie chewed her bottom lip and glared at her warningly.

"It was earlier when you have had virtually no sleep at all because you were so cold and someone wouldn't share the covers." Rita giggling evilly just added to the invisible steam that was pouring out of the former heart surgeon's ears.

Composing herself, the blonde spoke again, "At the evening, we decided to go see what entertainment was happening at the resort. It was games night. And unfortunately for us, scrabble and monopoly were all full. So that left us with the quiz..."

"We got chosen, much to our luck." The consultant said bluntly, teeth gritted together, bored of her friend's rambling story. "And we lost. Because Rita thought I preferred coco pops to cornflakes! It's only_ you_ that has an obsession with that chocolately cereal." She emphasised the pronoun and scowled directly at the nurse.

"It's _delicious_!" Rita exclaimed, passionately defending her beloved breakfast choice, "But anyway, as punishment for loosing, we had to complete a forfeit. And our forfeit was to stand for an hour wearing signs that said 'Free Kisses'."

"It was the most awkward, embarrassing moment of my entire life." Connie's tone was laced with abhorrence, humiliation, anger and the search for revenge, arms folded sharply across her chest with a stern expression refining her features.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the delay in updating, I got writers block and it's taken me ages to finish this. The first part is Connie/Rita and the second part is Zoe/Max. Hope you like this instalment! I would love to know what you think! X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 7<p>

"I am appreciative that you kept me company horse riding through the jungle and along the beach." A praising smile graced Connie's features as she relaxed in the fizzing bubbles of the jacuzzi situated on their private balcony, "If I'd known in advance that you were terrified of horses I would never have arranged it."

With a slight jerk of her shoulders, the younger female swallowed another swig of her white wine, "It was no big deal. Maybe horses aren't that scary after all. That's just a maybe, though." She waved her hand dismissively, scrunching her nose up a little.

The consultant raised her eyebrow into a sharp arc, "Not a big deal?" She stifled a humorous laugh, "You weren't saying that when we first got there! You finally plucked up the courage to actually stroke the animal and jumped back as soon as the horse decided to say hello!"

"He wasn't saying hello! He snorted all over me." She retorted with a scoff, shooting a glare at the clinical lead which reinforced her reply.

Connie suppressed another laugh, "It was his way of saying hello." She stated sincerely with a shake of her head, "Anyway, that poor horse put up with a lot from you today; first you ended up on him facing the wrong direction..."

"It's not my fault that his head magically swapped places with his backside. And stirrups are confusing - so very confusing." The nurse interrupted, lips pouting with innocence.

The brunette rolled her rich orbs, "If you had actually listened in the first place..! But then you literally clutched hold of his mane for dear life when we went cantering along the beach with you squealing in his ears." She giggled immaturely as she recalled their afternoon, it was very amusing. Hilarious, actually.

"Oh, shut up, Constance!" Rita grumbled morosely, splashing a generous amount of sudsy bubbles over her lover in retaliation, smirking smugly when she screeched and muttered angrily.

"Rita, if you do that again, then I swear to god..." She warned ominously with a sincere scowl.

"What? Swear what, exactly? What are you going to do about if it I dare to splash you again?" The younger female taunted, tormenting fingertips trailing the sparkling water and pretending to spray water at her again. "Anyway, how come your so good with horses?" She changed the subject tactfully - a distraction. Curious. "I mean, I can't imagine horses and your ludicrously expensive Louboutins hardly mix? They could be ruined within minutes, seconds even."

Connie shrugged futilely, "Grace used to have riding lessons. She loves horses. One day she fell off and refused to get back on, but we made an agreement; if I got back on the horse and proved that it wasn't that scary, then she would get back on her pony. And she did."

The blonde nodded, displaying a deep interest in the reply. But really, she was just planning her attack. Sly was the key. Artfully, Rita sloshed a wave of water in Connie's direction, with more power than the previous splash.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I get your hair wet?" She mocked with a snort of laughter. _Glamorous_. The clinical lead's teeth were gritted, fury plastered across her features as she brushed strands of saturated hair from where it had stuck to her face with the moisture.

"Rita! I warned you." The former heart surgeon hissed, her perfect teeth were still clenched tightly together, "And unfortunately, it's not you that has to live and cope with a mane of hair that frizzes into gigantic curls when wet!" She pounced forward hastily - a sprinkle of water forming a petite tidal wave - and teasingly dotted exquisite, butterfly kisses along Rita's jawline, trailing down her neck and to her prominent collar bone.

_"Hey! You're the two from last night, at the quiz! You said you were just friends!"_

Connie and Rita leapt apart instantly, flying to opposite sides of the jacuzzi with force that made the blonde grimace as she collided with the edge of the jacuzzi that was nearer than she had originally anticipated. Simultaneously, they glanced around, seeking for the feminine voice that had appeared out of nowhere.

~\~\~\~

Zoe groaned forlornly as she desperately flicked at her lighter, imploring for a single flame to live long enough for her to light her desired cigarette. Slamming the dead lighter onto the side, she slipped her feet into her shoes with a sharp sigh, snatched her handbag and departed in search of a new lighter.

The consultant hadn't been walking for very long when she spotted a lighter discarded on the paved path. Descending to the floor, the brunette grasped the lighter into her palms and brushed at the igniter. No flame. The lighter was completely out of fuel. So again, she continued in direction of the hotel shop.

A minute or so later, she stumbled across another lighter that had been abandoned. Orbs sparkling with optimism, she collected it and struck at the mechanism fiercely. Again, it was empty. She discovered yet another lighter, and then another - all relatively close to one another. It didn't surprise her when they all appeared to be vacant of the substance she required.

Soon, she found herself following a trail of useless lighters. Zoe was positive that they had been planted there, alluring her to some unknown location. If it wasn't for the fact she was currently in Antigua, and these two certain individuals were absent from the Caribbean island, she would instantly of held Max or Lofty responsible. It was definitely their type of joke.

The brunette halted as she arrived on the beach, feet submerged into the billions of tiny grains of white sand that glistened like jewels in the sunlight, her fist clasped tightly around the handful of lighters she had accumulated a long the way. She scanned the horizon intently, eyes piercingly peeled as she hunted for the culprit.

She paused when she detected a masculine figure in the near distance, sprawled out on a high quality deck chair with the most cheesiest grin plastered across his face. Zoe Hanna could identify that smile a mile off, additionally with that unique, raspy laugh. Her heart instantly felt fuzzier and warmer, her lips matching his grin. And a little squeal of awe smouldered inside her as she began to run across the golden sand.

_Max. It was her darling Max._

"Max! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed with passionate excitement as she practically threw herself into his awaiting embrace, enveloped in his arms.

"Don't I get a 'how are you?' or a kiss first?" The porter laughed light-heartedly, the female immediately pressing her lips to his. He popped the cork on the wine and poured two glasses, then handed his girlfriend a relatively small, rectangular box. "This is for you,"

The consultant thanked him for the beverage before perching on the other deck chair and gazing at the box in fascination, "Max, what is it?" She inquired inquisitively, stealing a short glimpse at the charming male.

"Open it and see!" He suggested without a hint of what the box actually contained.

Zoe flipped the box open and stifled a merry giggle, shaking her head in correspondence, "I knew you were to blame for this!" She gestured towards the bunch of cheap lighters that were now scattered across the table that had been adorned with rose petals and the odd candle. It was a lighter. An expensive lighter; made from silver and engraved with swirly writing_ 'To the loveliest doctor, love from the cheekiest porter xxx'._

"Thank you, it's lovely. And it actually works!" She grinned with delight as a perfect flame flickered in the air and she was finally able to light the cigarette she craved. "When did you get here? Why are you here?" She endeavoured, again.

"To give you this." Max smiled sweetly with a slight shrug.

"Seriously, Max." Raising her flawless eyebrow, she exhaled a white cloud of smoke gracefully before taking another ling drag.

"I was missing you too much and four weeks apart was way too long. So I've come to keep you company. Maybe Connie will even find me a place in this medical centre too." The porter was incredibly anticipative, totally calm about the situation.

"Four _weeks_? I've barely been gone four _days!_" The brunette laughed before composing a deadly sincere expression, "Connie is going to flip when she realises you are here now. You must be feeling very lucky if you think she'll get you a placement at the medical centre."

He shrugged again, not caring the slightest about his boss's reaction to his presence, "Come on, I wanna see your room and the rest of the hotel. Where's the pool?" He grinned as he jumped to his feet, grasping the half full bottle of wine in one hand and Zoe's hand in the other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them. I was super bored today so managed to write the next part! This fic was always going to be predominantly Connie/Rita, sorry to disappoint. I only really have one more Zoe/Max idea which will come into play in the next couple of chapters, but I'm hopeless at writing that pairing. Sorry again! And I hope you like this part, I'm not totally sure about it! xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 8<p>

'_Hey! You're the two from last night, at the quiz! You said you were just friends!'_

Rita was first out of the pair to locate where precisely the voice had originated from; the brunette had been far too busy vaulting out of the bubbling jacuzzi and enveloping herself in a fluffy dressing gown. A head was poked over the top of the wooden fence that acted as a barrier between the suites, two hands clutching the tip of the boundary.

"Who are you?" The nurse's tone was inquisitive combined with a hint of irritation at being disturbed for no obvious or appropriate justification. She tilted her head up and engaged eye contact briefly with the stranger before glancing back towards her partner who's teeth were gritted together and hands clenched in fists in the pockets of her robe.

"I don't care who you are! What the hell do you think you are doing? What do you want? This is a private suite. And you should be minding your own business instead of interfering with something that is absolutely nothing to do with you!" Connie's tone was slurred with exasperation and very blunt. She didn't care what impression she displayed, more resentful that someone felt the need to be blatantly nosey.

"Alright, love. Calm down, I'm just trying to be friendly and get to know our neighbours. After all, we're stuck next to each other for a minimum of two weeks!"

"Don't call me 'love'. And don't remind me." The brunette spat spitefully as she folded her arms tightly across her chest, glaring bitterly at the intruding female.

"I'm sure you're the pair from last night at the quiz, you had that awfully funny forfeit! I'm just intrigued because you said you weren't together and were just friends..."

"Taylor! Who are you talking to? I thought we agreed before we tied the knot that we would only go through with marriage if you promised to stop checking out other women! You better be behaving yourself!" Another voice joined the discussion, although neither Connie or Rita could visibly perceive the women who owned it.

Simultaneously, the nurse and former heart surgeon gulped. That voice was familiar and identifiable instantly. Bubbly and distinctive. Now they were in serious trouble; the possibility of keeping their personal relationship private and out of the gossip zone was slipping away to a frightening nothing. That voice belonged to a paramedic. Dixie.

"Oh, shit." Rita murmured almost inaudibly as she stole a fleeting glimpse at the consultant. She wasn't as bothered at the prospect of people knowing about them but she apprehended that the clinical lead found the aspect incredibly daunting and it would affect her deeply - despite her retaining a composed frame and candidly denying her feelings towards people knowing.

"I always behave myself, Dix." That statement was followed by a roll of her caramel eyes, "It's the two I was telling you about earlier, the ones that had that forfeit where they had to stand wearing signs saying free kisses. Last night, in front of practically all the resort, they said they were just friends! Yet they're sharing a luxury honeymoon suite together and I'm pretty sure friends don't make a habit of teasing each other with kisses over a bottle of expensive champagne."

Whilst their holidaying neighbours continued their chat, Connie and Rita chose to use the opportunity wisely. Constructively. With a petite nod of their heads, confirming that their thoughts were indeed the same, the brunette made a hasty dash back into the suite whilst Rita - tried - to make an expeditious dash out of the jacuzzi and into the safety of their room. The blonde failed. Faltering in her brisk pace and tumbling onto the paved balcony with a thud. As a consequence, the older female emerged to check her lover was okay. But as the nurse scrambled to her feet, disregarding the stinging cut on her left elbow, Dixie's wife had spotted their attempted exit.

"Where are you going? It's impolite to leave in the middle of a conversation, you know! Anyway, you don't even know our names and we don't know yours."

Like rabbits captured in the full beam of headlights, the nurse and consultant froze as if they were heading for deep trouble as naughty kids in a school and reluctantly in silence scrutinised the female hanging onto the top of the fence.

"I'm Taylor!" The woman smiled kindly as she tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, "And this is Dixie!" She gestured to the blonde that was now peering over the fence to learn what her wife found so fascinating about their neighbours.

Dixie's orbs expanded dramatically and her lips parted in shear astonishment, "Rita?! Mrs Beauchamp!? What are you doing here?!"

"It's not what you think-"

"No, it certainly isn't what you think." Connie hastily interrupted, shooting a glare at the nurse, warning that she would handle this situation, "We are here working at the medical centre, treating medical problems that are a result of the hurricane that struck. Zoe, Ash and Dylan are also here, but staying at a different hotel." The entire story began to fall elegantly from her lips, as she explained why Rita and herself were actually at this hotel.

"So, you're not actually together?" The paramedic inquired curiously, quite disappointed at something she had been confidentially suspecting had evolved to be nothing at all.

"No." The clinical lead stated sincerely much to her lover's displeasure.

"Yes they are! They were kissing!" Taylor exclaimed and rolled her eyes, "You might as well admit it, girlies!"

The brunette scowled ominously at Taylor, "I'm not trying to be rude, but Taylor, would you mind if myself and Rita had a word with Dixie alone for a moment please?" She forced a polite smile through her gritted teeth.

"Okay, bye for now Rita and Mrs Beauchamp!" She grinned merrily before disappearing back indoors leaving the other three adults to chat in private.

Connie stepped closer to the fence, "Okay, Dixie. Whatever you saw, whatever Taylor saw and says, whatever you think remains right here. It stays between us, and no one else needs to be knowledgable. If this gets out and I learn that you are responsible, you can say goodbye to your career at Holby? Is that clear?" She warned coolly, manner assertive and firm.

Dixie nodded promptly, "Understood."

"Good." The former heart surgeon nodded in an approved acknowledgement and strode back into the suite. Rita soon followed after mouthing an apology at her colleague and friend. "Con, maybe it's not such a bad thing that we start letting people know..." She treaded cautiously as she slipped a pair of shorts and tank top over her bikini.

"Reets, I know you probably don't understand, but I'm just not ready for people to know about us yet." The consultant exhaled a forlorn sigh, "It's too early. I'm sorry. Now let me have a look at your elbow, it looks nasty." She demanded and patted the bed as an indication she wanted Rita to sit whilst she located her first aid kit.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She dismissed her injury with a jerk of her shoulders and knew better than to push Connie. A disagreement was the last thing she wanted.

"No. I'm not taking no for an answer. We don't want it to get infected." The brunette stated authoritatively, stubborn character as prominent as ever.

Rita reluctantly perched on the bed and allowed the doctor to clean up the cut with an antiseptic wipe and place a dressing over it whilst it healed. "Oww," she whined with a wince as the antiseptic created a sharp sting.

"Sorry," She apologised with compassion as she finished applying the dressing, "Is that better?"

The blonde pouted, "No, but if you kiss it better it will be!"

"Are you serious, Rita?" Connie raised her eyebrow and groaned as the nurse nodded zealously. "Better?" She asked, tone laced with sarcasm subsequently to place a tender kiss on her elbow.

"Hmm, I think it may need another kiss...or two...or three...!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot and I love reading them! This update is pretty much Zoe/Max. Connie/Rita ideas will resume in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this part! xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

Antigua & Barbuda - Part 9

"Good morning everyone." Connie greeted her fellow colleagues bluntly as she deposited her phone back into her handbag after finishing her chat to Grace a few minutes ago during her walk to the designated meet up location. A few mumbled hellos were received in response; evidently, no one was fond of the early morning.

"I hope you're all ready-" The clinical lead paused abruptly as her eyes perceived the porter who was propped against a sandy wall, paying very little attention to his boss, "What is he doing here?" She demanded austerely, rather infuriated at Max's unwelcome presence.

"I told you you weren't going to get away with spontaneously turning up here." Ash murmured ominously as he folded his arms patiently.

"Yes quite, I don't know what was going on in that pea-sized brain of yours at the time." Dylan added.

"Well," Max started, flashing a reassuring glance at his girlfriend, "I was missing Zoe so much.." He popped a delicate kiss against her lips.

"Oh please," The brunette rolled her rich orbs dramatically with a scoff, one hand gracefully perched on her hip as she impatiently awaited a rational answer. She figured she would probably have a long wait, she couldn't recall when the porter actually do sensible.

"I thought that I could come help at the medical centre, you - Mrs B - could get me a place there, then everyone's happy! They get extra help and makes a better name for our hospital back home, I get to spend time with Zoe and stay in this lush weather!" The porter grinned.

The former heart surgeon was less than impressed with his pitch, arcing her impeccably shaped eyebrow in objection, "We have already had this discussion, Mr Walker. You do not call me Mrs B. And this medical centre require qualified doctors and nurses, not _un_charming porters." She scalded. "So you might as well just get a return flight back to the UK, preferably as soon as possible."

"Well I'll have a holiday then." He jerked his shoulders, "see ya later, babe." He pecked Zoe's lips again, "Have a good day and I'll go plan something for later." He beamed before promptly departing, leaving the others to enter for another day volunteering.

~\~\~\~

"Max, where are we going?" Zoe inquired for what must have been the fifth time within an hour, her curiosity was escalating as to what her lovely porter had planned. And the fact that Max was being so secretive was just adding to her irritation.

"You'll see." He teased as he interlaced his fingers with his lovers and they continued to stroll leisurely towards the beach. What he had scheduled for tonight was a surprise. He was positive it would be an appreciated surprise following the consultant's hectic day at the medical centre.

The brunette exhaled a forlorn groan, her inquisitive questions subsiding as she finally gave up trying to pry information out of him. He was stubborn. Therefore, he was never going to tell if he intended not to.

They wandered across the beach at a relaxing pace, the doctor stretching her toes in the sand as the golden grains cascaded over her tanned feet. The faint off-shore breeze captured the light, flow-y material of her purple dress, the fabric swirling around as it danced in the wind.

"A boat?" Zoe frowned, suppressing a perplexed laugh as they halted in front of a glassed-bottom catamaran that had docked against a basic, wooden pier that allowed people to walk out into the tranquil ocean.

Max nodded, "Yep. This is where we will be eating tonight, and you drinking wine and me drinking beer, obviously." He stated with an infectious grin, "It sails out into the sea for a couple of hours and loops back round to the island." He explained concisely as he stepped onto the catamaran, "Come on! I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

They were shown to their table that had been dressed with a elegant, white lace cloth and garnished with a generous scattering of rose petals accompanied by a flickering candle that radiated the sweet scent of coconut.

They both ate the exquisite and totally delicious food, much of which was native to the Caribbean island, until they were completely full and unable to confront the thought of another single crumb. The conversation flowed with ease throughout the evening, the madly in love couple cherishing their precious time together in such a gorgeous landscape. And they perceived the sun set; a stunning combination of tangy oranges, rich and absorbent reds and subtle yellows.

Zoe had spent much of the time in admiration of the diverse assortment of vibrant coloured fish that swam past in clusters with the placid ripple of the current. She was insistent that when they returned home, they were going to purchase a fish tank and fill it with exotic fish. Although, she had consumed far too much wine.

As they were nearing the end of their evening on the catamaran, the porter concluded that now was the perfect time for his final - main - surprise. The brunette polished off her glass of red wine as Max tapped his pocket reassuringly and rose to his feet. Shifting round so he was in front of Zoe, he descended to one knee and pulled out a small, cube shaped box from his pocket, flicking it open.

"Zoe Hanna, you are the most beautiful women in my life and the love of my life, will you do the honour of marrying me?" His orbs sparkled with optimistic desire as he hoped that what he wanted corresponded with the consultant's dreams.

The female doctor gasped, her breath accumulating in her throat. This was something she had definitely not anticipated! But her answer was simple. Through time, she had leant that the saying 'you only live once' was true, and she had started living her life the way she wanted; not giving a damn about what others thought regarding who she chose to form a relationship with.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Yes, of course I will!" She confirmed and their lips instantly collided with passion, tongues soon battling for dominance. She savoured the faint taste of beer that was still fused to his lips. This was just the beginning of their life together. Max slipped the white gold ring with an amethyst stone onto her designated finger.

"It's beautiful!" She grinned, "Is this what you've been planning all afternoon?"

He nodded, his grin matching hers and as equally contagious, "Yeah, if Mrs B isn't gonna let me work then I might as well plan something constructive!"

He enveloped her into his masculine embrace and planted another zealous kiss on her glossy lips, "Come on, let's get back to our room. I think it's time for dessert." She smirked with a wink and tugged suggestively at his collar.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **Again, thank you so much for the reviews and to anyone that's read! This chapter is back to Connie/Rita - it's not brilliant but I struggled with this chapter as I'm hopeless at linking ideas. But I hope you like it, and I promise the next chapter will be better! xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 10<p>

Connie narrowed her scrutinising gaze as she approached the sun loungers that Rita and herself occupied, clutching two short tumblers that clinked with symmetrical ice cubes with a cherry floating in a pastel green concoction. "What are you smirking at, Miss Freeman?" She demanded rather abruptly as she deposited the cocktails onto the table by the sun loungers, suspicious of the sweet - innocent - smirk that graced the blonde's lips.

The clinical lead was in a foul mood, irritated and provoked by other members of the public holidaying at the resort who had the nerve to repeatedly interfere with something that was none of their business. She had lost count of the number of females - singles, and couples - who had approached them, querying whether they were genuinely married or just weird. And they didn't believe the truth; that was probably what generated the majority of Connie's rage. She loathed nosey people. And she held Taylor responsible for causing them this unwanted attention.

"Oh, nothing really." The nurse jerked her shoulders slightly and peered curiously at the beverage, swishing it around the glass cautiously, "What even is this?!"

The brunette rolled her dark orbs and revealed the contents of the concoction, "It's called a sea mist cocktails; coconut rum, triple sec, pineapple juice and blue curaçao." She glared ominously at a pair nearby who were staring and sniggering quietly and exhaled another bitter sigh.

"Look, if you're not happy that we seem to be the latest gossip, then why don't we do something about it?" The younger woman suggested tentatively, braving a tiny sip of the cocktail and concluding that it actually didn't taste that bad. It was rather refreshing and quenching.

"This is Taylor's fault." The former heart surgeon growled before diverting her eyes to she engaged her contact with her partner, "How though? What are you thinking?" She studied Rita intently; inquisitive yet equally perplexed.

"Well," Rita paused momentarily and gnawed at her bottom lip as she repeatedly contemplated whether her idea was actually rational or just plain crazy.

"Reets, we haven't got all day. Just spit it out." She ordered impatiently with another sigh as she perched on the edge of her sun lounge and grasped her drink from the table.

"Well, we could just buy a pair of cheap wedding bands, then everyone will stop asking questions as it won't seem weird that we're sharing a honeymoon suite when we're not married." The nurse shrugged futilely, suddenly feeling apprehensive as she wasn't totally sure how the sophisticated consultant would react.

Connie basked the silence momentarily, pursing her lips together as she thought, "You are absolutely nuts but a pure genius!" She praised with a merry laugh.

"I kno- really?!" Rita's azure orbs expanded in surprise before grinning infectiously. "For once, I've actually managed to suggest something that you approve of?!" She taunted proudly.

The clinical lead nodded as a smile graced her lightly glossed lips, "We can head into the local town after lunch, I'm sure we will be able to find something suitable."

"Uhh, we can't. Not exactly. We'll have to go later in the afternoon." The nurse chewed her lip anxiously again, recalling that she was yet to inform Connie that they were busy after lunch.

"Why? What's happening after lunch?" The brunette raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow and constricted her piercing gaze, "Is this something to do with why you were smirking when I returned with the cocktails?" She endeavoured, remembering that she hadn't finished fathoming that tale out before the conversation had side stepped.

"Well, yeah." She nodded feebly, "Basically, because you seemed really down earlier, I added your name to the swimming competition list that takes place this afternoon! I thought it might cheer you up!"

Connie groaned at her girlfriend's incredulity, "Rita, I really - _really_ - hate you sometimes."

~\~\~\~

"Good luck!" Rita pecked the brunette's cheek and smiled as Connie briefly thanked her before padding down to the pool side to obtain her position. She chose to sit at one of the tables that allowed her a perfect view of the swimming pool, and with her lover sporting a saucy red bikini, she was easy to spot.

"Hey." The nurse glanced up to perceive that Dixie had taken the seat next to her. Smiling warmly she returned the greeting, "Where's Taylor?" She endeavoured, creating a harmless conversation between the colleagues.

"Oh, she's taking part in the swimming contest." The paramedic shrugged, "She wanted me to participate, but it's not really my thing."

The blonde winced with a laugh, "Connie's taking part too. And she's really angry with Taylor for stirring it with some of the others here. I think Taylor's presence may unleash her competitive side!"

The older blonde laughed in amusement, "I'm sure Taylor will cope." She glanced towards the pool before drumming her fingers apprehensively against the glass table top, "Listen, does Connie know about our kiss in that club a couple of months back?"

Rita shook her head promptly, "No. And I'd quite like it to stay that way. We were drunk anyway, it didn't mean anything." She dismissed the seductive gesture.

"Yeah yeah, of course." The paramedic nodded and diverted her attention to the pool as a hooter was pressed and all ten competitors plunged into the cooling water and started swimming.

Rita was quite surprised at the number of spectators that had appeared, considering the lack of contestants, and she quickly concluded that they had only been presence to watch the ten, toned females in petite attire; eye candy. They cheered with encouragement and within thirty seconds, the race was over. Connie had won; Taylor had spiked her competitiveness.

"And we have a winner! Connie Beau-champ!"

The nurse was unable to contain her giggles as the host had pronounced the former heart surgeon's surname, choosing to pronounce the first half as the French name instead of how it was actually supposed to be spoke.

Dixie had excused herself and wondered down to the pool edge with a towel for her wife. Whilst Connie returned, less content than anyone would have imagined considering her very recent success.

The blonde handed her her towel with a grin, "Well done, you won!"

"Mm," The clinical lead murmured as she deposited the exclusive, rainbow garment that was her prize on the table and dried off, "You can have my prize, I think it'll suit your complexion better than mine." She smirked softly as Rita grimaced.

"That's what you won? A tacky, rainbow coloured bikini! They could have at least stretched to a bottle of wine!" Rita huffed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Come on, let's go get a drink then we can change and head into one of the local towns." The brunette said as the couple began walking leisurely in the direction of the bar.

But as they approached the bar, Rita abruptly halted for no apparent reason. Her azure eyes widened sharply and the coloured drained from her face at an alarming rate. Her already pale complexion was now ghostly white. She had froze, temporarily paralysed.

"Rita? Rita, are you okay?" Connie was puzzled by her partner's erratic and sudden change of behaviour. Her concern increased as she failed to snap her out of her trance. Scanning their surroundings, her confusion thickened as she couldn't identify the source that had triggered the nurse's reaction.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Big thanks to LauraLovesNT, Ciara, Adele, Beckyxoxo, CharlieK, NiamhMcGrady-fanpage, Tanith Panic, and Helen for your lovely reviews, I love reading them :) And to anyone who read! _

_Helen - I will take into consideration what you said, thank you. I purely attend to use the word "orbs" more than "eyes" because I prefer that word more but I totally understand where you're coming from. :)_

_This would have been up earlier but I got writers block! Sorry to leave you all in suspense! This is an idea I've had for ages but now I've written this update I'm wondering if it was such a good idea because I now officially hate dialogue! Also, what colour are Rita's eyes?! I've read fics were they've been blue and brown so I apologise in advance if I'm wrong! I hope it's up to standards and you enjoy! xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 11<p>

Rita's feet were shifting at a hypersonic pace as she dashed in a reverse direction in retreat. Her reaction had been marginally delayed. A fleeting moment of temporary paralysation before instincts commenced and instructed her response. The clinical lead had to accelerate into a jog so she was able to keep up with her colleague. The girl behind the bar dashed to catch up with the older women.

"Rita! Wait up - please!" The brunette requested, virtually a desperate tone. It was an appeal for her to stop, so she could have the opportunity to piece everything together and fathom the situation. But more importantly, figure out the all important connection.

Shaking her head agitatedly, the nurse reluctantly halted. Her cheeks had flushed a rosy pink in her fluster as she raked her fingers repetitively through her locks, parting her lips to stutter a single word out of her mouth.

"It's okay, it's okay. Take some deep breaths, Reets." The sophisticated consultant soothingly prescribed, hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder as she slowed her own breathing down to a technique for her lover to copy.

The sharp whites of the blonde's eyes rotated constantly, scanning everything with caution. Yet purposely avoiding the bar girl's innocent gaze. It was just another indication of how jittery and bothered she was about something. "No, please. No." She murmured swiftly beneath her breath, Connie only just perceiving the audibility.

"Rita, what's happened? What's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me. Come on, darling." Connie implored tenderly, glancing briefly at the other female before diverting her concentration back to Rita entirely.

"Mum..."

Instantly, she cognised the relation. It was so plausible, glaring at her silently. How had she missed it? Evidently, she was blind. Rita's gorgeous chocolate brown orbs that were rich with rich with sentiment and fluttered with her exclusive charisma corresponded with the bar girl's eyes; sparkling like a freshly polished diamond. Their hair; both's locks were dyed an identical shade of lively blonde yet with the same dark roots burning beneath. The flawless curves and arcs of Rita's stunning frame were symmetrical to the younger females.

The clinical lead shot a kind smile at the girl who was visibly starstruck and equally anxious - who was she to judge? That was one thing Rita had taught her; never to judge. She hadn't learnt the full story yet and the young lady deserved some reassurance.

Before Connie had the chance to say anything else, her girlfriend had briskly darted off again at a sprint, dashing along the beach as fast as she could. The brunette stole one ultimate hasty glimpse at the bar girl who she had discovered to be her lover's daughter and then launched into a powerful run, rushing after the nurse.

Rita had perched beneath a mango tree further up the beach, curled compactly into the foetal position with her hands clenched into fists as she sobbed violently. Gasping for breath, her lungs were starved off oxygen. Her chest we beginning to constrict, the difficulty to catch her breath escalating. She was drowning, plummeting helplessly under tons of crushing waves that stole her breath maliciously. Brawny fingers were clamping around her throat, strangled sobs hovering from her lips. She was suffocating in her own emotions and secrets.

The consultant dropped to her knees instantly, peeling the blonde's fingers out of the fists and interlacing her hands with her partner's clammy palms. She had immediately identified the experiencing symptoms of those of a panic attack and concentrated on calming the younger woman as her priority.

"Deep breaths, breath in through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Nice and slowly." She instructed, "You're going to be absolutely fine, it's just a panic attack."

A matter of minutes later, Connie had successfully regulated the nurse's breathing and controlling her oxygen intakes to a sufficient level. She tenderly brushed a couple of strands of Rita's hair from her sticky face before entwining their hands again.

"I'm here whenever you want and are ready to talk. I think it will probably do you good to get everything off your chest instead of bottling it all." The former heart surgeon spoke wise words - but they were words she hardly ever followed. Truthfully, she was slightly hurt that her girlfriend hadn't confessed that she had a daughter but right now she needed to discard her own feelings and stay strong and composed.

"I'm not going to judge you. I just want to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me what is going on." Connie tentatively pressed for information, "A problem shared is a problem halved." She usually loathed becoming involved with others problems but this was an exception.

"This is my problem, not yours!" The blonde hissed abruptly in a spurt of anger, slamming her head back against the trunk of the tree in frustration as she continued to think. "I have to sort it myself."

"I..I'm sorry." The leading consultant uttered, shocked and taken back by the burst of resentment, "I only want to help." She jerked her shoulders and gently squeezed Rita's hands as she ran her tongue over her lips momentarily.

"Don't you get it? If I tell you then it means it's actually real!" Rita exclaimed exasperatedly, "You have enough to deal with regarding Grace's expulsion without my problems as well." She muttered as she tugged her hands free and plunged them into the white grains of sand.

"Grace is absolutely fine; she is with her Nanny and Grandmother. Everything is under control and I will sort her out when we are back in Holby." She explained calmly and rose to her feet, "I'll be in our room when you want to talk." She twisted and started to drag her feet through the sand.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" The nurse exhaled a sharp sigh as she leapt to her feet and raked her fingers through her hair as she pursed her lips together, "Chelsey. Her name's Chelsey. Chelsey Jessica Richie in full." She admitted and fumbled with her fingers anxiously."

Connie rotated back round and nodded in acknowledgement, "And Chelsey's your daughter?" She wanted to clarify things although she was pretty certain that her thoughts were already correct.

The younger female nodded, "Yeah...she's also Mark's daughter. I was nineteen when I had her, through my own stupidity and careless behaviour. She's seventeen now. When she was fourteen I packed her away and sent her to live with my sister, Jo. It was just after Mark had been convicted for what he did to that innocent, thirteen year old girl." She gritted her teeth as she recalled that she had defended her child molesting husband.

"All I could see in Chelsey was him - I continuously picked out the visual characteristics, her personality wasn't really like his, and I hated being reminded of that disgusting bloke I fell in love with. I wanted a fresh start, to be away from that small town were every single person knew every little detail of that trial. I wanted to run away from my old life, the past. So I selfishly let my sister raise her while I moved to Holby. Jo begged me to keep in contact, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I know I'm in the wrong, and trust me I hate myself for it." Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill any minute, voice starting to waver with negativity.

The brunette brushed away the tears as they rolled down Rita's unblemished cheeks with the pad of her thumb, "We all make mistakes. And you can't hold yourself responsible for what your husband chose to do. He made that fatal error, not you."

"That's not a mistake though, is it?" The blonde growled, "She deserves better than me. I was selfish. She's better off with Jo! I never expected her to be here! What am I supposed to do?" She rotated her orbs constantly, desiring to avoid Connie's gaze.

"Reets, you obviously did what you thought was the best thing at the time. Nobody is perfect. And parenting is one of the hardest things there is, nobody wrote a step by step book dictating what was correct and what wasn't. Talk to her, explain your reasons. She's older now, she will understand." The clinical lead's manner was still peaceful as she offered what she figured was the best advice possible for the situation.

"I can't talk to her! She'll hate me!"

"You don't actually know for sure that she hates you." Connie pointedly reminded, "Work with facts, not assumptions. If you want to solve problems then the reality is you have to talk."

"But I'm not ready to talk to her!" Rita's rich eyes darted around in shear panic, "What am I supposed to say?!" Her tone was slurred with bitter guilt and huge remorse.

"The truth." The brunette stated sincerely as she wrapped her arm around her lover's waist, "Look, I'm not suggesting that you talk to her right this moment. Give yourself time, and Chelsey, to calm down and allow everything to settle. Compose your thought and feelings and then go talk to her."

The nurse reluctantly nodded, "Why are you always right." She muttered stubbornly and inhaled a deep breath, "Okay...I'll talk to her before we leave." That gave her about three weeks. Plenty of time, right?


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews and reading :) I hope you like this part and I will return to the whole Rita and Chelsey storyline in the next chapter! xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 12<p>

With their hands affectionately interlaced, Connie and Rita wandered leisurely from the resort into a local town in hope to purchase wedding bands. The younger female was extremely grateful for the distraction, their little trip out was temporarily masking her thoughts regarding Chelsey and her past.

The indigenous town they had chosen to visit consisted of traditional market stalls. Conventional dealers attempting to generate whatever living they could from outside the small shacks that they called home. Rita adored their positive spirit and cheerful personalities despite how little they actually had. And Connie was appreciating that regardless of their limited resources and somedays horrific trading from a lack of tourists, they weren't bothered. She had been infuriated for weeks when her favourite, limited-edition Louboutins had been ruined at work.

They peered in admiration around the native stalls that created the petite market brimming with delicate, arty items that had been carefully crafted by hand with love and care. Great attention to detail as well. Several fancy pieces carved from wood adorned many of the makeshift tables that were decorated with vibrant, patterned cloths; a combination mainly of jewellery and ornaments. Colourful gems and stones had been polished so they sparkled like expensive diamonds in the sunbeams and sculpted into unique shapes. And the odd stall offered home-grown produce unique to the Caribbean.

Connie purchased a few items, mainly gifts for Grace, and a couple of souvenirs for herself. The nurse also picked up a couple of things. But more importantly, they had obtained their fake wedding bands, simply something cheap yet decorative.

They continued to walk leisurely along the road subsequently to finishing looking at the ethnic stalls. It was nothing more than a basic dirt road that had dimply been addressed with that label. They were taking the scenic route back to the resort.

Pausing when they perceived indigenous music, the pair followed the harmonies until they located the origin of the sounds. Local residents were dancing and singing along to the tunes, a tacky container placed on the dusty ground where passers could deposit some loose change into the pot after watching the entertainment. There were even a couple of tourists in the mix.

"You! A very sweet pair." A woman wandered out of the crowd and over to Rita and Connie as she noticed them watching, "Come, come join us." She gestured enthusiastically and even with her minimal English, she was extremely passionate.

Shaking their heads frantically, they both refused simultaneously and took a couple of steps back. Neither could dance; they had been graced with two left feet each. The woman refused to accept no as an answer, though, and she linked arms with Rita and tugged her into the cluster of people leaving her with no option but to join in. The brunette giggled mutedly, but she didn't find it quite as amusing when another lady did the same as her, forcing her to kick off her Louboutins.

Intoxicated by the native peoples souls, the couple danced in the midst of the group and laughed merrily.

~\~\~\~

Rita reclined back on the sun lounger, propping her hands comfortably behind her head as she contentedly absorbed the remaining sun rays of the day that baked her skin. She had declined the clinical lead's proposal to join her for a refreshing dip in the tranquil ocean, choosing to constructively use the time to think and gather her thoughts and emotions.

The brunette bobbled gently in rhythm with the placid ripples of the translucent, turquoise waters. She sported a black bikini that was edged with a dainty rim of gold that twinkled in the reflection of the setting sun. Her attire, along with her preserved, stunning figure, made it easy for the nurse to spot her, observing from a short distance.

The nurse shot forward abruptly, resting on her elbows as she squinted into the horizon and battled with the sun that dazzled blindingly in her path. Someone had approached Connie in the sea. Capping her hand around her eyes as an acting shield against the sun rays, Rita was already on her feet and striding through the sand as her eyes remained fixated on her partner and the other female.

The woman was flirting with Connie. Her Connie Beauchamp. That fuelled her with sizzling anger as she quickened her pace into a light jog and hurried to the water. Before she successfully reached the doctor, she managed to trip over her own feet in the waves in her hasty rush, muttered expletives escaping from her mouth.

"She's taken." The blonde's words were slurred with complete defence, protectively snaking her arm around the consultant's waist with her hand settled on Connie's toned stomach - purposely choosing her left hand so the fake wedding ring twinkled in the sunbeam. But that didn't seem to have an impact on the flirtatious lady who just continued pushing her luck and ignored Rita.

Rita brushed her slightly lips tenderly against her lover's more moist lips, the heavenly flavour of the clinical lead's cherry lip balm prominent. Typically, the former heart surgeon would have shot back, desiring to vigilantly scan her surroundings to check that none of her colleagues were present. But this time, she didn't. It felt different. She zealously pressed her lips against the nurse's and returned the kiss. There was something sufficiently thrilling about proving to the female who had continued to flirt with her regardless that she was taken. And madly in love with her girlfriend.

As they broke away from the kiss, features matching a refined portentous scowl, the other woman finally received the hint and scurried away. They entwined their fingers together and infectious smiles graced their lips, the former heart surgeon brushing away the saturated curls that cleaved to her face.

"Are you getting protective over me now?" The edges of the brunette's lips curled into a mischievous smirk, words laced with a teasing tone. The salty beads of water droplets rolled down her toned frame and the bold, jade green swimming attire created an even more alluring appearance on the younger female. _Hot and sexy, even_.

The nurse jerked her shoulder lightly, "I can hardly let just anyone flirt with you." She winked, "You're my girlfriend. It's my job to flirt with you."

Connie laughed spiritedly, running the tip of her tongue roughly over her pulsating lips and planted another tender kiss on the blonde's lips. Those lips drove her immaturely crazy; wild kisses. She enveloped her strong arms around the shorter woman and pulled her tightly into her embrace.

"I love you," She murmured against her lips before moving her head to rest on the leading consultant's shoulder, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of the brunette's perfume combined with her shampoo that tickled her nostrils tauntingly.

"I love you too."

Little did they realise, that in the distance beneath a palm tree, a shadow lurked and was attentively watching them. And it wasn't Chelsey.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! This update is Rita and Chelsey. You will find out who saw Connie and Rita soon ;) hope you like this part, and sorry that the ending is pretty crappy. Can't believe how nasty Connie is being to Rita in the show so this fic will be based on how I'd imagine them and ignoring the show current storyline xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 13<p>

Inhaling another long, deep breath, Rita imposed a pleasant and lively expression before striding across to her daughter as confidently as possible before she could change her mind, "Hey!" She said brightly, pausing in front of the girl who was perched on a wooden chair on the beach, "Sorry I'm late!"

The blonde tentatively mounted to her feet, submerging her feet into the millions of grains of tiny white sand, "Hi," she smiled kindly as she suspended her handbag from her shoulder. Her mother was a whole seventeen minutes late, she had been beginning to think that she wasn't coming.

"Uhm, shall we uh...shall we go get a drink somewhere? A café or something? Somewhere where that's more quieter?" She faltered awkwardly and pursed her lips together momentarily. This was already definitely more difficult than she had anticipated.

"There's a nice, little café just down the road." Chelsey suggested quietly and began to lead the way subsequently to Rita nodding approvingly.

The ambience between the pair was thorny. A bittersweet silence. Rita scuffled for words, still burdened with haunting remorse and guilt for her reckless actions over three years ago. She was feeling very out of character; it was exceptionally rare for her to be so apprehensive and anxious, as well as lost for words. She was usually impeccable at masking her emotions and a chatterbox with people, even complete strangers. Her bubbly and friendly personality was adored. But currently, she felt shy; shy was never a word associated with her. Never.

"What can I get you? Iced tea or coffee? Cocktail?" The nurse questioned as she briefly scanned the drinks menu and tilted her gaze up to her daughter fleetingly.

"Iced coffee, thanks." The younger female requested politely and then added more precise details, "Milk with two sugars."

Rita nodded in acknowledgement and padded towards the counter, purchasing an iced coffee and herself an alcoholic cocktail. She figured - or hoped - that the booze would alleviate her tense nerves and allow her to relax. Anything to subside the awkwardness was most welcome.

She returned to the table and slid onto the bench opposite her daughter, passing her the beverage before consuming a generous sip of her own and speaking, "So, how have you been? What bought you to Antigua?"

"How have I been since you just abandoned me with no decent explanation, you mean?" Chelsey narrowed her gaze sharply, her mother dipping her head slightly and chewing her bottom lip fretfully, "Sorry-"

"No, don't be sorry. I am the one that should be - is - sorry. You have every right to be like that. I deserve it."

Her daughter jerked her shoulders in the approximation of a shrug, "I finished school and I couldn't find a job. Then someone offered me the opportunity to come work here when this resort was first built and opened. I decided to go for it; got me out of Auntie Jo's way as it wasn't really fair on her to have to keep the expenses that came with me indefinitely."

It sounded legitimate. And that was all that was important to Chelsey. She understood that, in reality, Jo had been truly devastated at her decision to take the job offer that was thousands of miles away. She had solicited, pleaded, for her to stay but the stubborn teen had declined and hopped on the next plane to the Caribbean. Chelsey had gratefully grasped the opportunity as a fresh start; to forget about the accountability and perplexity regarding her mother's abrupt departure that engulfed her daily, and the wild, stupid things she had become involved in during the past couple of years. Her own secrets.

"Jo would never have seen you as a burden." Rita sighed delicately, "You were her favourite - only - niece. She thinks the world of you. That's why she agreed to become your guardian..for me." Her features were graced with sadness as her thoughts drifted to why her sister had never notified her related to her daughter's choice to relocate.

The adolescent shrugged futilely again, "Oh well, whatever. I'm out of her way now, anyhow. She doesn't have to worry about me, not like you would actually care, but she can have her life back and get on with whatever she wants to do." Impulsive bursts of anger continued to spontaneously erupt helplessly. "I'm doing alright for myself; got a job and somewhere to live. And it's all in this glorious sun, what could be better!"

"Of course I care! I'm always thinking about you." The older blonde exclaimed and then nodded slowly, "I never realised you had moved out here." She admitted quietly, fingertips nervously trailing the edge of the tumbler that contained her alcoholic concoction.

"Auntie Jo said she'd wrote to you. I tried countless times to write to you but you never replied." Chelsey recalled handing numerous letters to her aunt for her to post to a distant relative who then sent them on to her mother. Neither Jo or herself were ever granted the information of Rita's location.

Another ping of guilt bubbled inside the nurse, "Oh. The address was fake." Her short response was no more than a guilty murmur. She had provided the distant relative with a false address on purpose, intercepting any attempted letters from her daughter. But she hadn't accounted on Jo trying that method also.

There was a moments silence and Rita felt her heart sink a little further, "Anyway, why are you in Antigua, then? On holiday?" The girl edged to alter the conversation subject, desiring to learn more details about her mother from the missed years. And pressing towards crucial questions.

"Sort of. Well, not really." Rita paused fleetingly as she mentally composed her next sentence, "I'm a nurse and currently working as a volunteer at the medical centre along with some of my colleagues back from the UK. Helping treat the casualties from that devastating hurricane and stuff."

The seventeen year old nodded, satisfied with the reasoning, "Are you all staying in the Paradise Beach resort then?"

"No, just two of us. Myself and another female. The others are staying in the Heavenly Waters resort just down the road. We were all supposed to stay there but there was some mix up with our reservation and the hotel was fully booked so we ended up here." She explained simply and sipped at her drink again.

"Is that the lady you were with the other day when I saw you near the bar?" Chelsey endeavoured, her mother nodding in confirmation, "Are you together? You looked pretty close." She was almost prying, treading sharply and that was when the wedding ring captured her attention, "Are you married to her? That isn't the ring you got when you married dad."

"Yes. No. It's complicated." The nurse pursed her lips together apprehensively, "We're not married. But we are together. People kept interfering as we ended up having to take a ho honeymoon suite as that was all that was vacant, so we bought cheap rings to prevent the questions. Probably sounds really stupid but it's the truth." She stifled a light chuckle, slightly worried about Chelsey's reaction.

"It's cool but nothing to do with my really." The blonde girl tapped her perfectly manicured fingertips against the wooden table before abruptly asking, almost demanding, "Why did you just disappear? Why did you leave me with Auntie Jo and block any sort of contact I attempted? Where did you go?"

"Wales. I'm living in Wales. I'm sorry, I really am sorry, for leaving you with no explanation. You deserved better. That's why I gave you to Auntie Jo. I just couldn't cope, that's no excuse I know. If I could go back and change what I did then I would in a heartbeat." Her voice was wavering despite her best attempts to maintain a level tone, "After your dad was convicted, I just couldn't deal with the repercussions, the shit that followed. Because I believed his lies. I was selfish, I know. But I needed a fresh start away from the past and I knew you would be better off with Jo. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Chels."

Chelsey didn't respond immediately, exhausting a few minutes just processing everything, "Just saying sorry doesn't fix things, though, does it?" She was still feeling bitter and angry, unable to initially see anything from her mother's point of view.

"Chelsey, please." The nurse appealed, vulnerability and misery lacing her manner, "I'm in the wrong, I know I am. And I deeply regret what I've done. If I could change it then I would. Let me try and fix this, give me another chance so we can get to know each other again? If you want, that is. I never stopped caring about you and I think about you every single day."

"I _thought _I knew you. But the mother I did know would never have done this. She wasn't self-centered. Maybe dad was right about you." The teenager rose to her feet, her jaw aching from her teeth being clenched, "You don't know me." She muttered, "I thought I'd be ecstatic when I finally managed to get hold of you again, but maybe I was wrong."

"Wait!" The older female had suddenly located some power in her voice, "Have you been in contact with him?!"

"Yeah." Chelsey nodded, "He said that you were avoiding this contact as well. I visited him often, he said he was innocent, that the girl came onto him and there was nothing he could do. Not the other way round like the courts implied." She shrugged, "I don't think I can do this." And with that, she swiftly departed leaving Rita with her elbow propped on the table and face concealed in her hands as tears prickled the corners of her azure eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm not used to so many people reading my writing xD_

_Here's the next instalment, I hope you enjoy it! xxx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 14<p>

Subsequently to allowing herself a few minutes to regain composure, Rita fiercely wiped away the remaining teardrop that rolled delicately down her unblemished cheeks with her knuckle. She sucked in a couple of deep breaths and the oxygen penetrated rapidly to her starved lungs before she hauled herself to her feet and started to wander back to the resort.

Thoughts were whizzing through her head. At a startling pace. She couldn't decipher whether Chelsey would still want to at least attempt to rekindle the relationship that was now shattered into millions of dusty shards. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't; it was her own fault. Yes, she had been self-indulgent by choosing to depart her past, including her daughter, and start afresh. But excluding the bubble of guilt regarding her daughter, she didn't regret moving to Holby because she was positive that the lessons she had since learnt were invaluable and had definitely made her a better person. The blonde was no longer gullible enough to believe everything she was told.

But the detail that Chelsey was still in contact with Mark and believed his innocence drummed monotonously in her mind. It created a nauseous sensation inside her, stomach churning violently. She loathed that man immensely.

As she entered the honeymoon suite, the clinical lead had just finished her phone call to Guy Self as she apprehensively checked how her precious department was coping in her absence. Her macbook was positioned on the unit in the corner of the room, still open and switched on with the screensaver of her daughter present from where she had presumably ended her facetime to Grace.

"How did it go then?" Connie inquired curiously as she deposited her phone into her handbag and began neatly folding some of her clothes that were currently adorning the bed, a kind smile gracing her features.

"_Great_." The blonde fixed a false grin and with not a hint of sarcasm and flopped down onto the bed, exhaling a sigh, "It went shit. She hates me and I can't blame her. I hate myself for what I've done to her, she didn't deserve it."

The consultant shuffled and perched on the edge of the luxury bed beside her girlfriend, "She may come round eventually. It must be quite a surprise to locate your mother here subsequently to some years with no contact." Her hand rested tenderly on Rita's knee, a moral sign of support.

"It started off okay; she came to Antigua because she felt like she was a burden to my sister. Jo would never have seen her as a bother, she's not like that. She must feel like she has nobody, because - she's right - I did abandon her and act like I didn't give a toss." The nurse's rage with herself was beginning to accumulate, "I do care about her, I always have and always will. But I don't think she believes me." She muttered.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes." It wasn't an option, it was an authoritative instruction. She refused to permit her partner destructing herself over one error of judgement that had frankly spiralled out of control.

Rita jerked her shoulders vaguely and shrugged off the former heart surgeon's words, "She thinks I'm selfish for what I did. I know I was stupid but I am not selfish. Not anymore at least." She growled angrily, hands curled into tight fists as her knuckle collided powerfully with the mattress. It was just as well it was a soft surface otherwise it would have seriously hurt.

The brunette grasped a firm clutch on the younger female's hands to prevent her from inflicting an injury, "You are many things, and selfish is not one of them. You are caring, lovely and beautiful. And someone who's had some unfortunate shit to contend with. But you've got to remember that she will also have bottled emotions, some of which will be anger, bitter and negative. It's completely natural." Connie delicately reminded.

The nurse nodded and remained quiet for a while, simply basking the silence whilst she processed everything repeatedly, "I guess you are right, as always. But I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to her. I miss her, Connie." She timidly snatched her hand free and fumbled with a loose thread on the blanket, "She seemed okay at the idea of us. But then she just flipped. And then, then..." She trailed off as she started to get wrapped in a panicked fluster, spluttering on her breath that had gathered abruptly in her throat as her ex returned to her mind with a scornful vengeance.

The clinical lead frowned slightly; this was the most distressed her lover had been throughout the entire conversation - and that concerned her. "Hey, calm down. Reets, take some deep breaths." She prescribed and only began to articulate again when the blonde was calmer, "Then what?" With the pad of her thumb she affectionately stroked Rita's silky cheek.

"Chelsey...she's uh she's in contact with Mark." Rita dipped her head sharply, chocolate orbs becoming glazed with threatening tears as she desperately searched for a distraction, "She's been visiting him in prison...he's been telling her that he's innocent and she actually believes him!" She murmured agitatedly.

"I was naive enough to believe him originally, I trusted that he was telling the truth enough to stand up in that court room and defend him. Until I realised that it was all his fault. That he was blatantly lying. My change of tune added to the evidence against his case and helped him get convicted. I'm going to be so dead when he gets released!" She concealed her face in her hands again.

Connie enveloped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her tightly into her comforting embrace, "He doesn't even know where you are, darling. He can't and won't hurt you." She promised, "And regarding Chelsey, perhaps you should allow her a few days to calm down and digest everything and conclude what she really wants."

The blonde curled into the foetal position as she snuggled into her lover and inhaled the heavenly scent of her sweet perfume, "I guess so." She reluctantly agreed and buried her face into the crook of the older female's neck.

"I've got a bottle of wine and a large bar of galaxy chocolate, so why don't we put on a dvd and just spend the remainder of our day off relaxing?" The clinical lead suggested but before Rita even had the chance to reply she was already inserting the dvd into the television and pouring two generous glasses of wine.

"You know me so well." The nurse mumbled and kicked off her flip flops and proceeded to shift underneath the thin covers on the bed, thanking her for the exquisite beverage and resuming her position snuggled into her partner as they settled to watch the dvd which was Rita's favourite.

When the film had finished, the blonde gracefully extended her arm and fumbled for the last chunk of chocolate from the packet that was fairly hers. Except the wrapper was empty. The square of rich chocolate had gone. Her eyes expanded significantly and she narrowed her gaze to the other woman suspiciously, "Did you eat my last piece of chocolate?" She demanded accusingly.

Connie's orbs twinkled with child-like innocence, "No. Maybe. Well, yes. It was all lonely and just begging to be ate. You were too engulfed in the film to even notice." She battled to retain a straight face as intoxicated giggles threatened to spill from her lips.

She pouted morosely and whined, "Constaaaance. You are _so_ mean." She folded her arms sternly across her chest, "You better make it up to me, though."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" The brunette retorted, hinted with a glint of mischief.

"I'm sure you are more than capable of working that out; a woman of your expertise and intelligence." Rita stated bluntly and slumped back against her own pillow.

With one hand resting charmingly on the nurse's hip, Connie dropped teasing kisses along her lover's prominent collar bone, up her neck and to her jawline and then pressed her sultry lips passionately against Rita's lips when she had concluded she had teased her sufficiently enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Antigua & Barbuda - Part 15

"Do I seriously have to work alongside Dylan today?" Rita whined forlornly as they padded briskly along the sandy track that had been labelled as a road to the medical centre for another lengthy shift. Her mood was already depleted as her thoughts constantly spinning to Chelsey, and now she had to devote her shift to the male she had nicknamed Dr Tomato Panda's company. _Joy_.

A tickled giggle hovered from the clinical lead's lipsticked lips despite her best efforts to conceal her amusement, "Yes, unfortunately as you put it. There is nothing I can do about it."

The blonde grumbled irritably, "But Coonnieee. Can't you use your natural, authoritative personality of yours and somehow manage to swap me with the nurse that's working with you today?" She fluttered her thick eyelashes that were coated with layers of her finest jet black mascara sweetly.

"Bribery and flattery will get you absolutely no where, Miss Freeman." Connie arced her perfectly shaped eyebrow and tutted beneath her breath but she couldn't mask the humorous smile that graced her features, "But seriously, there is nothing I can do. I don't construct the timetables and have no input." She stated sincerely.

"Shame." The younger female pouted and jerked her shoulders in the approximation of a shrug, "It was worth a try, though." She fiddled with the wrapper on a tube of mints and popped one into her mouth before depositing the remainder of the packet into her handbag.

"You could learn a lot from Dr Keogh if you allowed yourself the opportunity, he is a remarkable doctor." She flashed a candid glance at her partner as she heaved the door open and entered the medical centre, Rita dramatically rolling her rich orbs as she followed. They changed into their scrubs before going to join the other volunteers and treat their first casualties or victims from the hurricane of the day.

Connie's first patient of the day was a young female who was severely dehydrated. Her first priority was to insert a cannula into the lady's arm and begin the process of rehydrating her with a drip. The minimal procedure of inserting an IV line was typically straightforward and should have taken an experienced consultant like her moments. But she was struggling to locate a vein and her frustration was accumulating at her junior like behaviour.

And when somebody tapped her shoulder, her gathered exasperation was ready to liberate as she sharply pirouetted round in her expensive Louboutins and her dark orbs were bubbling intensely with acrimony, "What!? Can't you see that I am currently busy and whatever you have to say can most probably wait and is not as important as treating this patient-" she ranted, hinted with venom, until she identified the figure who had disturbed her.

Jack Harper.

The colour promptly drained from her face at a sudden rate leaving her complexion a ghostly white. That man made her skin crawl and violent shudders tremble down her spine. Her mood didn't improve; if anything, it deteriorated. Jack Harper was a former boyfriend from many years ago, and one she was tremendously grateful to call an ex. The relationship hadn't ended well; his controlling persona and escalating anger had instigated more than one dispute.

"Well, that isn't a very nice way to address your _colleagues_ is it now, Constance?" His cheesy smile was revolting and the brunette could taste the bile assembling in the back of her throat, "You've aged well, still as hot _and sexy_ as ever." His eyes scanned her hungrily.

The female consultant dropped the cannula onto the tray that contained all her medical implements she intended to use for this patient, "What the hell are you doing here?! Wait, did you just say _colleague_? You have got to be joking." She hissed with malicious venom as she folded her arms angrily.

"Exactly the same as you. Volunteering. The centre required more helpers and I was more than happy to offer my services." He's voice was smooth and level, the complete opposite of his former girlfriend's.

Connie scoffed scornfully, "Didn't cardio-thoracic want you anymore? It doesn't surprise me at all when they realised what a truly horrid person you are." She diverted her attention back to her patient and began searching for a vein again.

Jack dismissed the question with a shrug, "I didn't have you down as a woman that would be interested in emergency medicine."

"Yes, well, there is a lot you don't know about me."

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Perhaps over a drink tonight? My treat?" He offered hopefully, sticking his hands into his trouser pockets.

The former heart surgeon finally inserted the IV line successfully and hooked up the drink, then peeled off the latex gloves, "I don't think so. You keep away from me. I meant what I said all those years ago; I never want anything to do with you _ever _again." Her teeth were gritted together, so clenched that her jaw was starting to throb harshly, hand gracing her hip for more assertion. And with that, she briskly stalked away leaving the male mulling over a lot of things - including facts that Connie didn't comprehend him already knowing.

~\~\~\~

"You were right, Dylan is actually quite interesting with his extensive medical knowledge and experience. But obviously I would have learnt more if I had been with you." Rita rambled cheerily as they wandered back to the Paradise Beach resort, the sun setting in the horizon; a combination of sizzlingly warming colours merged together into a comforting blend, the final rays of the day twinkling in the reflection of the turquoise waters that shimmered.

The brunette smiled faintly, glancing briefly at her lover in appreciation of the respect and admiration she had for her valued knowledge in medicine. However, she didn't speak. She twisted her head back so she was looking straight ahead and gradually slipped into a thoughtful trance.

The former heart surgeon was unusually distant for some reason that wasn't obvious. The nurse had comprehended this and was tactfully pondering on how to address the behaviour, "Are you okay? You just seem a bit distant.." She inquired tentatively and she prodded again after receiving no response, "Con?"

Connie abruptly became conscious of the detail that someone was talking, evidently attempting to capture her attention, "Hmm. Sorry. What?" Her ears were pricked as she forced herself to concentrate.

"I asked if you were okay." The younger woman repeated kindly, empathy rich in her tone, "You seem in your own world, that's all."

She nodded slowly, "Yes, thank you. I'm perfectly fine. It has just been a long and rather hectic day. I know it was no busier than back in the ED, it's just a different type of chaotic." She shrugged slightly, secretly happy with her excuse. She didn't want Rita to know that one of her ex's was now also working in the medical centre as well.

Rita nodded, satisfied with the reply. Either that or knowing better than to push the consultant. She inserted the key card into the slot attached to the door and unlocked it. As she entered, she spotted an envelope on the tiled floor - it had obviously been slid under the door. Grasping the white paper, she read that her name and their room number was scrawled on the front.

Jumping onto the bed where the blonde settled, she carefully unpeeled the envelope and revealed the letter inside, then began reading the curvy scribble intently.

_'Hey Mum,_

_So you're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter. I have never been brilliant at this acquired art of letter writing, but sometimes there is no other choice. I've never been much good at explaining feelings either. But I'll keep it short and get straight to the point._

_I want to apologise for my attitude yesterday. It was out of order. I was just angry and annoyed as a primary reaction; those emotions were so prominent that they masked everything else. And I wrongly judged before allowing myself to process everything properly._

_I've missed you not being around these last few years. I've missed not having a Mum. Auntie Jo did a pretty awesome job - and I'm thankful for it - but it just isn't the same. I don't exactly know what happened between Dad and you, yet looking and thinking about things from your point of view has made me regret some of the things I said yesterday._

_I want a chance to reconcile. Before it's too late. I want my Mum back. And I hope we can fix this mess. Together._

_Love,_

_Chelsey x'_

"Who's that from?" The clinical lead endeavoured inquisitively as she perched next to the younger female equipped with the current novel she was reading.

"Chelsey!" The nurse beamed ecstatically as she deposited the letter on the bed and leapt to her feet, already dashing across to where she had dropped her handbag in search of some paper and a pen. She intended to write back and leave the note with reception, informing her daughter of her next day off in hope they could meet up then.

Connie lifted the creased piece of paper from the bed, smiling gently as she perceived a couple of splashes of a beverage that had stained the sheet - presumably tea or coffee - and proceeded to read the informal letter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thank you again for all the reviews and to anyone that read! :D I apologise for how crap my letter writing skills are too. I don't usually attend to introduce my own characters but there just a couple of ideas I've had. I didn't watch Holby when Connie was originally in it so I don't really know of her former lovers which is the only reason I have made up a character. Hope you liked this part! Will update when I can - I want the next chapter to be a fluffy chapter but I have no fluffy ideas at the moment D: okay, I'll shut up now!_

_~Mini Peacelet~_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews:3 sorry this update is so short and I think it's the worst thing I have written in ages but I'm lacking motivation to write at the moment :c the inspiration for this was slightly odd too..._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 16<p>

"Riiiiittaaaaaa!"

Connie's acute screams of fear reverberated the ambience piercingly, vanishing the peace of the early morning. And the younger female's slumber.

The blonde roused abruptly from her amicable sleep, grumbling irritably as her partner continued to squawk and squeal hysterically. "Connie, shut up!" She growled blearily, laced with an ominous hint and her eyelids fluttered shut again as she nestled into the cozy covers and neglected the former heart surgeon's distress. It could wait. Sleep was so much more important.

The clinical lead's cacophony of shrieks of pure trepidation continued intensely despite her lungs gradually becoming starved of adequate oxygen levels as her breath intake decreased significantly. Rita yanked the thin sheets over the top of her head fiercely as she muttered bitterly in attempt to conceal the racket. But it didn't work.

"Freeeeeeman!"

She strenuously snatched and kicked the duvet back and idly hauled herself to her feet, "What's wrong? This better not be because there's a spider in the bath or something stupid!" She huffed and moodily crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for some enlightenment as she clocked the minutes sleep she was currently sacrificing.

The consultant was pacing frantically on a chair in the corner of the room, cheeks flushed a rosy pink in her prevailing fluster, "What the hell is _that_?!" She screeched and waved her hand zealously as she gestured towards the gap in the curtains that masked the generous glass doors.

Rita diverted to her gaze to where her partner was frantically pointing and helplessly erupted into a burst of spirited laughter as she padded towards the double doors that opened onto their private balcony, "It's just a peacock!" She tugged the curtains back and allowed the morning rays of glorious sunshine to blaze into the chamber, welcoming the bright goldenness that rapidly radiated.

"Why are you so scared? He's outside! He can't get in here, unless you open the doors, of course. Look, he's cute!" The younger female smiled cordially and pirouetted round to face her lover again who remained on the edge of the chair, prancing around in her silk night dress.

The brunette scrunched her nose up, "Just get rid of it!" She instructed with an assertive hiss, chocolate eyes still widely expanded in her terror and fixated on the bird that persisted to stare inquisitively yet innocently into the suite.

She giggled again, shifting her hand to cover her mouth in a failed attempt to muffle her amusement towards the entire situation, "No! He's not doing any harm." She jerked her shoulders and ambled towards the kingsized bed and clambered into the middle, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to return back to my imperative slumber since there isn't a catastrophe like your commotion would have suggested."

"Rita, you are not going back to sleep! This is a calamity and needs sorting now! Connie roared, "He is causing harm; he was - and still is - gawping through the break in the curtains! And he frightened me to near death at this unsociable hour."

"Unsociable hour, you got that right." The nurse muttered, "Wake me up when it's a sociable time and then I'll consider sorting it if you are nice to me." She enveloped herself in a cocoon with the snug sheets as her orbs snapped shut.

Apprehensively, the older woman tentatively dismounted from the chair and scowled venomously at the resort's resident peacock. "Reets!" She whined immaturely, "He's still looking at me!"

"Well he probably thinks the same about you! In order for you to establish that he is still staring at you then _you_ must still be looking at him! Just ignore the poor creature." She mumbled exasperatedly as she submerged her face into the feather pillow.

"That's not significant." The former heart surgeon dismissed her girlfriend's remark and perched on the edge of the untidy bed, fervently fidgeting.

"Connie!" Rita exclaimed grumpily, "Go away, I am trying to sleep. Otherwise I am going to be very - very - petulant if you do not allow me to achieve my perfect nine hours sleep. Plus, we all know which nurse is assigned to you today, don't we?" She prompted subtly, still remaining cranky that she was awake an entire two hours earlier than necessary and the minutes sleep she could be gaining were rapidly disappearing, "And you wouldn't want me to tell everyone about this morning's antics; the absolute havoc you have generated because of a little peacock." She stifled a - slightly evil - cackle.

With a disdained grunt, the brunette regained her equilibrium and retreated to the chair in the corner which she had previously been stood on. _"_Beauty sleep, it's hard lines like you actually need it. You still look gorgeous on seven hours sleep." All that comment warranted her was a fluffy pillow propelling through the air at her.

And with that, she descended onto the seat and resumed the staring competition that was currently taking place between herself and the exotic bird outside on the balcony.

A while later the nurse stirred again and rubbed her eyes drowsily, smudging the remaining traces of mascara and dark eyeshadow around her eyes further. Adjusting to the bright light, she focused on the clinical lead an an infectious grin curved on her dry lips; Connie was observing in admiration as the male peacock displayed his array of stunning feathers.

The birds vibrant blue body dazzled in the sunlight, an impress spectrum of wild green feathers with a sprinkle of magnificent blue speckles and hints of a tinge of yellow splayed around the animal in a ravishing circle. And the brunette was no longer petrified on the creature and was gazing in captivating delight. Which just reduced Rita into a giggling fit.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews:3 another instalment! Hope you enjoy it! Not sure when the next update will be as I'm going away tomorrow until early next week and then I have work and my horses are taking up a lot of my time now the weathers better! Going with a fluffy-ish idea for now because my next idea may involve a cliffhanger! xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Antigua &amp; Barbuda - Part 17<p>

Subsequently to another lengthy shift, Connie's mood was crabby. She had been particularly tetchy for the entire shift in all honesty, but the nurse hadn't been able to successfully decipher a logical reason for the grouchiness.

The clinical lead had been ruffled by her former lover's presence again. Jack had maintained an appropriate distance yet at the same time, with every little opportunity he could seize, he had wandered over to Rita and herself with trivial excuses that had gradually began to irritate the professional consultant. But what provoked her the most was that he was being sickly sweet to her girlfriend who was clueless to his true colours, and with Rita's naturally friendly personality, she had been polite and civil in return.

"I don't get why you don't like that new doctor, he seems pleasant enough to me." The blonde jerked her shoulders as they padded along the sandy road. The temperature was significantly cooler to when they had strolled to the medical centre that morning, and a blustery wind was spiralling zealously around them.

Connie chewed her tongue to prevent herself from saying something she would later regret, "I just don't think he's a good enough doctor to be volunteering. His greenness makes him a liability. You heard for yourself some of the procedures and drugs he was double checking with me first when he should already be positive about them." She stated sincerely and brushed a soft curls from her face and tucked them neatly behind her ears.

"I'm sure he will find his feet soon." The younger female was optimistic and dismissed the subject and cursed loudly as the concentrated flurry of wind snatched her tube of fruit pastels from her grasp and transported them down the road with a skip and hop, so she then had to chase after them and when she finally captured them, her partner stole the last red one.

A shocked expression refined Rita's features as her eyes expanded, "How could you just eat my last red one?!" She pouted miserably, "They're the best ones!"

"I know they are." She smiled bluntly, "Consider it revenge, after all you did eat all of my red fruit pastels on the plane. I have a very good memory, you know." A smirk graced her lips as they climbed they navigated their way through the resort to their honeymoon suite.

"That was Zoe." The blonde stated matter-of-factly, Connie rolling her chocolate orbs in suspicion. A faint frown succumbed Rita's features as she glimpsed at the notice that was stuck to the door.

_'Please collect essential possessions and report to the resort's main hall. A tropical storm is forecasted with gale force winds and as a safety precaution we require all our guests to remain in the main hall until it passes. Food, drink and bedding will be supplied. We thank you for your understanding and cooperation during this unpreventable inconvinience.'_

"Is this a joke?" Connie exhaled an exasperated sigh as she unlocked the door with a key card. She could nearly taste the refreshing flavour of the glass of white wine she desired that was currently chilling in the mini fridge. But now the prospect of how she imagined wasting her evening was fading into nothing but grim thoughts.

"Judging by the breeze that is picking up outside I'd guess not." She padded into the room and chucked her bag onto the bed and began searching for some more comfy clothes to change into, "Come on, Con, it's only for one night. It might be a laugh." She always preferred to perceive the positive in things.

"I doubt it, but what choice do we have." The brunette also started to find some other clothes to change into and chucked a couple more items into her handbag.

A short while later, the couple ambled down to the main hall, dashing through the heavy rain drops that had abruptly started to pelt down on the Caribbean island. Their names were ticked off on a register type sheet that was tracking everyone's locations and they were handed a blanket and pillow each and instructed to find an unoccupied air mattress that would be their bed for the night.

They noticed a free inflatable mattress in the corner and hurried through the accumulating crowds to reserve it before anyone else got to it. The nurse then left the consultant guarding their make shift bed while she went to get some water.

Following a lot of shuffling and fidgeting, Connie was finally comfy on the air mattress with the fluffy blanket tossed over her. Today had been a long, exhausting day. And this was not how she had intended to spend her evening; sprawled across the king sized bed with a generous glass of wine would have been much more appealing. Her eyes fluttered shut for what she thought was a couple of seconds but she had actually slipped into a tranquil doze.

The blonde battled her way through the clusters of females and back to the peaceful corner her girlfriend and herself had promptly occupied, equipped with two bottles of fresh water. She automatically presumed that the clinical lead was simply resting her eyes; it was far too noisy to even contemplate sleeping.

So she flopped herself down onto the air mattress from standing position and landed with a thud. But as she dropped onto the mattress, as a result the consultant was launched into the air and moments later plunged onto the floor with a crash with expletives in sharp pursue.

"What the hell was that for?" She hissed with a bitter scowl as she clambered to her feet and brushed herself off, glaring at the younger woman as she resettled on the end of their temporary bed.

"I didn't know you were asleep!" Rita exclaimed honestly, "And I didn't know that that would happen either." Despite attempting to preserve a serious face, she dissolved into amused laughter at what had just happened.

"You are so immature, Freeman." The brunette huffed and grabbed one of the bottles of water, swallowing a long mouthful before flicking some at her colleague, "It is not funny."

"It's hilarious!" The nurse smirked tauntingly, "I'm joking!" She swiftly added as she received an ominous glower from her love, "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean it." She snaked her arms around Connie's petite waist and propped her chin on her shoulder.

The former heart surgeon huffed and the pair reclined backwards and settled on the uncomfortable air mattress cuddled into one another and tried to block out the sounds of constant chatter and shuffling that reverberated the atmosphere. Rita contently listened to the older female's heartbeat, studying the steady movement of her chest rising and then contracting.

She soon got bored of that, though, and a mischievous glint burned delicately in her rich orbs as she gracefully pressed her lips against the clinical lead's neck repeatedly and planted little butterfly kisses along her milky coloured neck, her right hand sneaking beneath her top to rest on her hip.

"Rita..." Connie cautioned in a murmur, arcing her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yes?" The blonde whispered innocently as her tender fingertips stroked the silky skin of her hip before tracing gentle patterns on her toned stomach, and she began to affectionately nibble a sensitive spot on her partner's neck that she had just discovered.

Her cheeks were flushing a rosy pink, "Reets, I'm seriously warning you, behave..." She muttered and chewed her tongue desperately to mask the quiet groan that threatened to hover from her lips. She didn't want to capture attention to them as that would just be embarrassing.

And then there was a tremendous rumble of thunder followed by a crack of lightening and then everything went pitch black...


End file.
